


Rubicon. Ante et post: ⅓ unum semestrem

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80s, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Case Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grimm John, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Themed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Wesen, Wesen Character(s), Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Возвращение в Хогвартс всегда волнительно, и Джон не стал исключением. Но остался ли Хогвартс прежним — только предстоит выяснить.





	Rubicon. Ante et post: ⅓ unum semestrem

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** автор _очень_ любит Джона Уотсона.  
> 1)  
> 1.1 Это тройной кроссовер, сеттинг — ГП, персонажи как ГП, так и «Шерлок» ВВС, остальное: атрибуты, существа, упоминания — относится к сериалу «Гримм». Если вы увидели знакомые имена, вам не кажется. В первую очередь это AU по отношению к сериалу «Шерлок» ВВС;  
> 1.2 Вселенные принадлежат их владельцам, автор только попользовался;  
> 1.3 Автор оставляет на своей совести недочёты всех вселенных, в особенности сериала «Гримм». Также незначительная переделка вселенной Гарри Поттера, в угоду сериалу;  
> 1.4 Отдельное пояснение: маги/волшебники/волшебницы — это люди, а ведьмы/ведьмаки/колдуны — это существа;  
> 2)  
> 2.1 Действия происходит после 31 октября 1981 года, уже отгремел фейерверк, устроенный в честь Гарри Поттера, и Гарри отдан Дурслям. Снейп вступил в должность профессора зельеварения в сентябре 1981 года. Автор жонглирует каноном как хочет и с кем хочет. Но всё идёт по плану, упс, точнее по канону ГП. Снейп сменил Слагхорна? Хорошо. Но кто сказал, что тот не может быть на задании по поручению Дамблдора? И что-то там нечисто с этой должностью преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств;  
> 2.2 Возраст персонажей «Шерлока» ВВС не вписываются во временную схему, поэтому в 1982 им 28 и почти 30. Забавно, но факт: автор совершенно случайно сделал Шерлока родившимся в 1954 году, на сто лет позже, чем принято считать книжного Холмса. На момент знакомства с Джоном ему всё ещё 27. Книжный Джон же родился седьмого июля 1852;  
> 2.3 Также используются имена и некоторые сюжетные ходы из игры Hogwarts Mystery;  
> 3) ООС всего и вся, где-то, возможно, AU. Может, автор где-то грешит штампами, но это не точно, смотрим пункт 2.1;  
> 4) Упоминаются реальные события и имена, всё остальное — домыслы автора;  
> 5) Название переводится как «Рубикон. До и после: ⅓ одного семестра». А до чего именно, решит каждый читатель сам.  
>  **Предупреждение:** упоминаются детали одного уголовного дела

**#1**

Джон огляделся, стоило двери за ним закрыться. Зал был украшен яркой мишурой и плавающими в воздухе гирляндами. В центре стояла величественная ель, которую, вероятно, принёс Хагрид.

Замок не изменился: был всё таким же мрачным, как и раньше, как раз под стать тому, что творилось вокруг. Хотя самое страшное было позади, и в Хэллоуин небо Великобритании окрасили разноцветные всполохи — в честь мальчика, который даже не понимал и не знал, что сделал.

Даже снег, что укрывал Хогвартс, вызывая у Джона лишь тёплые воспоминания, не придавал замку светлых оттенков. Но стоило ему войти — сразу стало тепло. Его окутала знакомая магия.

Хогвартс всегда был для него домом, и когда Дамблдор попросил его преподавать Защиту от Тёмных искусств, он раздумывал недолго. Скорее удивился, почему ему не предложили место зельевара, ведь школу он закончил одним из лучших по этому предмету, блестяще сдав ЖАБА, а что касается ЗОТИ... знания по ней были неплохи. Опыта у него понабралось немало, но всё же... Наверное, именно это подстегнуло его согласиться. Должность преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств уже во времена его учёбы считалась про́клятой. Каждый год-полтора появлялся новый профессор, и все они уходили по разным причинам. И самым смешным было то, что он знал: и он на этом месте продержится недолго, впрочем, это его нисколько не беспокоило.

А позже, прикинув свои шансы занять место профессора зельеварения, он вдруг понял, что должность штатного зельевара по традиции совмещается с деканством у слизеринцев, а бывшему гриффиндорцу не место на этом посту в такое неспокойное время. Намного лучше бы подошёл кто-то из Рейвенкло, а ещё лучше — из Слизерина. Ведь после известных событий этому факультету нужен был человек, который мог бы направить, обучить и выслушать слизеринцев. Вспомнить хотя бы Слагхорна, он же был из Слизерина. К тому же дети некоторых приспешников Волдеморта уже пошли в школу. Среди них, безусловно, был и сын Пожирателя Розье, Феликс Розье[1].

Хотя, стоило признаться, он сомневался. Ему, отставному аврору, покалеченному в схватке с Пожирателями Смерти и страдающему ПТСР[2], адреналиновой зависимостью и лёгкой паранойей, было неловко. Кто же будет всерьёз воспринимать его как учителя, да и ещё посреди учебного года, когда уже прошёл первый семестр? Посмешище, да и только; но Аластор переубедил его, Джон и сам до сих пор не знает как. И вот он, опирающийся на трость бывший аврор Джон Уотсон, ступил на порог Хогвартса.

Тот пустовал, ученики разъехались по домам, и Джон осознавал, что большинство из них в Хогвартс уже не вернётся, потому что беспорядки с Пожиратели Смерти всё ещё никак не утихали, и хоть он и считал, что лучшим убежищем для детей был Хогвартс, оспаривать решение родителей, которые думали иначе, не стал бы.

Неудивительно, что в стенах замка остались только преподаватели, завхоз да Хагрид.

Джон всё ещё не мог поверить, что приехал в Хогвартс в сочельник. Гарри от этой новости лишь посмеялась, сказав, что он всеми возможными способами ищет приключения на свою задницу, и вручила ему маленький венок на удачу, почему-то очень странно улыбнувшись при этом. Джон пытался найти подвох, осмотрел весь венок, но, кроме мысли, что растения ему кажутся знакомыми, больше ничего не приходило в голову.

Возможно, стоило показать венок профессору Спраут — она как никто разбирается в растениях, или показать его Хагриду, тот тоже мог рассказать что-то полезное.

С Хагридом у Джона были хорошие отношения, ему даже было жаль этого здоровяка: тот был дружелюбен и добродушен, но из-за огромного роста все его побаивались. Джон, привыкший видеть людей в ином свете, в самом начале очень переживал за его реакцию, когда Хагрид узнает о том, кто он.

Джон с самого детства был необычным мальчиком, его сестре Гарри пришлось немногим легче, и это стало одной из причин, почему та запила — уже став взрослой, конечно. Они были обычной маггловской семьёй, точнее, их можно было бы называть таковой, если бы не тот факт, что в семье Уотсонов третье поколение подряд рождались сквибы. Объяснение было простым. _Иная_ кровь была сильнее.

Быть Гриммом было непросто, а быть Гриммом-сиротой — непросто вдвойне. Об их даре им рассказала тётка, сестра матери, когда они с криками ужаса начали не узна иногда выказывая агрессию. Джон ничего не понимал и часто оказывался в необъяснимых ситуациях, потому что перестал узнавать родных людей и видел в них монстров, и те в свою очередь тоже стали от него шарахаться. К счастью, из таких передряг его вытаскивали Гарри и тётя. Та была очень удивлена, что они оба были Гриммами. Помимо неё, последним Гриммом в семье был их прадед, и, по её словам, это было нормально, особенно после того, как почти полтора столетия назад в их семью вошли маги.

Способность, которую они получили, способность Гримма — видеть истинные лица существ, тогда как никто иной не мог их видеть, — стала для них проклятием. Все их сторонились. Ведь быть потомком охотников, которые с древних времён были призваны очищать человеческое общество от сверхъестественных существ, было сложно. Особенно когда те далёкие времена прошли.

Когда умерла их тётка, они отправились в приют. А спустя месяц Джону пришло письмо из Хогвартса. И тогда все непонятные вспышки и казусы вдруг в одночасье стали понятны. Магия. Он — чёртов Гримм с волшебными способностями, лучше и не придумаешь. А он-то всегда, с самого раннего возраста, мечтал стать врачом... Обычным, простым врачом: планировал отучиться, поступить в колледж, затем в университет, пройти практику, возможно, если ему очень-очень повезёт, даже в Бартсе, и жить спокойной жизнью, не оглядываясь на то, кто перед ним: существо или человек.

Письмо казалось ему приговором. Его и так сторонились, а теперь уж... Как же он завидовал Гарри! У неё не было ничего из того, что пришлось пережить Джону, она была _нормальной_ , насколько это было возможно в их ситуации.

Гарри же, наоборот, видела в этом хорошую сторону: он узнает что-то новое, найдёт себе друзей. И Джон воодушевился. Поверил. Но стоило только ему ступить на платформу — надежды рухнули. Там были существа, много существ, и они все отшатнулись от него как один. Платформа в мгновение ока словно замерла, никто не смел и шелохнуться, и все пристально следили за каждым шагом Джона. Конечно же, на платформе были и обычные люди, но понимание, что он снова стал изгоем, оглушило сильнее всего. И только в последние годы учёбы он мог сказать, что нашёл себе друзей. Их можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но он ни о чём не жалел.

Лишь много лет спустя он понял, как ему повезло. Он научился скрывать свой дар от других, но главное, он научился жить с ним, а вот Гарри... Гарри было тяжело.

Джон после окончания Хогвартса сдал экзамен на полевого врача, чередуя свои занятия с посещением академии авроров. Майк, его друг и однокурсник с Гриффиндора, помог ему в этом, попросив об услуге своего отца, известного профессора. Честно говоря, он даже немного завидовал Майку, тому, что он магглорождённый, но вслух никогда этого не говорил. После окончания обучения, пройдя двухгодичную стажировку в Аврорате, он не один месяц провёл в попытках поймать Пожирателей Смерти, которые сеяли в округе страх. И однажды он убил одного из них. Вовремя всполошившийся Бартемиус Крауч, тогда удачно ставший начальником Департамента магического правопорядка, продвинул серию законов, расширивших полномочия авроров и упростивших привлечение к ответственности, процедуру следствия и вынесение решений о назначаемых наказаниях.

Хоть разбирательств над Джоном и не было, его ненадолго отстранили от службы, и он при первой же возможности уехал на Дальний Восток по врачебному контракту, даже не догадываясь, что в его родной Британии разразилась кровавая бойня. Конфликт, вскоре разгоревшийся на Востоке, лишь раззадорил его, и он перебрался поближе, на Ближний Восток, воюя уже за тех, в чьём мире он жил большую часть своей жизни. Он увидел немало существ, но на войне они были равны, на войне они были, может, и не братьями, но союзниками. И Афганистан в кровавых песках и с опустошающим холодом под палящим солнцем ему не забыть никогда.

Страну Восходящего Солнца, на чью землю он ступил, впервые оказавшись на Дальнем Востоке, он полюбил, как родную. Ему даже довелось побывать на южном острове серы, острове Минами-Иводзима, где находилась Махотокоро. Какая это была школа! Но Хогвартс всё равно был милее сердцу Джона.

И вот он снова в Хогвартсе. Даже новый завхоз, встретивший его у ворот и показавшийся ему угрюмым и мрачным, не испортил ощущения, что он вернулся домой, но Джон вежливо кивнул, хотя даже и после этого жеста остался проигнорирован.

Пока он поднимался к Дамблдору, мимо него проплыл сэр Николас, с которым Джон радушно поздоровался. Он до сих пор со смехом (про себя, конечно же) вспоминал его песню о сорока пяти попытках палача снести ему голову[3]. Пивз скинул к его ногам дохлую крысу, через которую Джон спокойно переступил. Где-то позади него мяукнул кот или кошка, но он не стал оборачиваться.

Но когда вдруг послышался смех, у него заболело где-то в районе груди, и он резко обернулся. Это была фантомная боль и фантомный смех, который больше не мог прозвучать в этих стенах, потому что ни Фабиана, ни Гидеона не было в живых. Джон не смог присутствовать на их похоронах, и он очень надеялся, что Молли не сердится на него.

Он не спеша, с какой-то ностальгией пересчитал ступеньки до кабинета Дамблдора, которые были ему знакомы не понаслышке. Когда он учился, он не раз и не два получал отработку. Не сказать, что он был бунтарём, но свою тогда уже имеющуюся зависимость от адреналина обуздывать он ещё не научился, и все это выливалось в драки и потасовки на квиддичном поле. Он, будучи довольно посредственным загонщиком, иногда слишком увлекался погоней за победой.

Когда лестница была преодолена, а пароль назван, он с тихим стуком вошёл в кабинет Дамблдора, но тот был не один. Повисла неловкая пауза, а затем Дамблдор поднялся с кресла:

— Проходи, Джон. Как добрался?

Джон улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Возможно, мне стоит подождать? — полюбопытствовал он, окидывая стоявшего к нему спиной незнакомца заинтересованным взглядом.

Дамблдор махнул рукой.

— Не стоит, это мистер Шерлок Холмс, он будет заменять профессора Снейпа. — В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Джона Дамблдор добавил: — Профессор Снейп сменил профессора Слагхорна на должности профессора зельевания буквально этой осенью.

Джон кивнул, кивнул, хоть и немного огорчился: он надеялся увидеть Горация — тот приходился кузеном жены его дяди, — но ничего не сказал.

Незнакомец наконец обернулся.

На мгновение Джону показалось, что он где-то видел этого человека. В Хогвартсе? Он чуть младше Джона и маловероятно, чтобы Дамблдор пригласил кого-то из других школ. В министерстве? Может, он видел его при стажировке на аврора или он какой-нибудь зельевар в Отделе Тайн?

— А вы, — начал тот, кого назвали Шерлоком Холмсом, бархатистым баритоном, прерывая мысли Джона, — вероятно, преподаватель по Защите от Тёмных Искусств — Дамблдор как-то обмолвился. Вы — аврор в отставке. Недавно вышли на пенсию, хоть и не по своей воле. Были ранены. Точно не здесь, где-то в жарких странах. И вас мучают боли в ноге, но это психосоматика, знаете?

Джон не нашёлся, что ответить, лишь внутренне подобрался, собираясь напасть в ответ. Этот человек, Шерлок Холмс, был умён и, скорее всего, учился на Рейвенкло, а это значит, что пересекаться они особо не могли. Возможно, он видел его где-то ещё?

— Как вы узнали? — да, он был впечатлён, однако, легкость с которой Холмс всё вычислил, настораживала.

— Это было несложно, — отмахнулся тот. — То, как вы себя держите: прямая спина, военная выправка. Ваша трость, — Джон сильнее сжал рукоятку, надеясь на своё самообладание. Он очень трепетно относился к любым упоминаниям о трости и о травме в целом. — Вы слишком молоды для неё, следовательно, это травма, а как я уже сказал, вы — солдат, и ваш загар говорит о том, что вы были в жарких странах довольно долгое время: такой загар получить в Великобритании невозможно, а, помимо Англии, конфликт в последние годы был только на Дальнем Востоке; известие о восстании Тёмного Лорда повлекло за собой появление разного рода безумцев, которых больше всего было именно там. Вы не участвовали в сражениях с Волдемортом? — в вопросе сквозило удивление и даже презрение.

У Джона зачесались руки, и он машинально потянулся к палочке. Холмс ненамного ошибся, но в целом был прав. И это был удар ниже пояса: Джон до сих пор корил себя за то, что его не было, когда страна нуждалась в нём. Он вернулся слишком поздно. И пусть он, восстановившись в должности, сражался под конец войны наравне со всеми, ему этого казалось недостаточно. Даже брошенное одним из Пожирателей режущее заклинание было по сравнению с осознанием, что он многое упустил, пустяком. Плечо уже не болело, хотя фантомная боль в ноге и тремор рук остались.

После умозаключений Холмса он бы не удивился, если тот учился на Слизерине. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против слизеринцев в целом, но этот напыщенный ублюдок даже понятия не имел, каково это...

Тут вмешался Дамблдор.

— Не стоило, Шерлок, — мягко пожурил он Холмса. Тот лишь поморщился от замечания Дамблдора. — Но ты прав. Хочу представить — Джон Уотсон, он будет преподавать Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. Итак, так как вы уже познакомились, мне стоит сообщить одну новость: один урок в неделю вы будете вести вместе.

— То есть? — не понял Джон, слегка обескураженный таким поворотом событий.

— Раз в неделю у вас будет совмещённый урок Зелий и Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

— Но, Дамблдор... — попытался возразить Джон.

— Не пытайтесь, — оборвал его мистер Холмс. — Я уже пробовал.

Джон нахмурился, пропустив комментарий мимо ушей.

— Я не понимаю. Тогда объясните почему или хотя бы зачем.

Дамблдор на это лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

— Скоро всё сами поймёте. Могу только сказать, что одно всегда способствует другому.

Холмс молча закатил глаза, но промолчал. Джон лишь раздражённо вздохнул, но больше ни о чём спрашивать не стал. Дамблдор, как всегда, своими объяснениями ничего не объяснил.

После разговора с Дамблдором Джона не покидало странное чувство недосказанности. Но он от него отмахнулся и навёрстывал подзабытую теорию, сидя в библиотеке и читая книги.

В ночь перед Новым годом Джон выбрался в «Три метлы», потрепался о том о сём с некоторыми волшебниками и выпил пинту сливочного пива, хотя, по правде, предпочёл бы обычный маггловский эль.

Джон не представлял, чем заняться. План уроков первой недели был уже оговорён и утверждён. Не будь он покалечен войной, он бы полетал на метле, вспоминая основы квиддича, но ногу иногда всё ещё сводила судорога. Единственное, что ему оставалось, это коротать дни и вечера в библиотеке в поисках новых интересных материалов. Да пару раз он пил чай с Хагридом, где и узнал об исчезнувшем в начале декабря мальчике Джейкобе. Рассказ был похож на страшилку, и Хагрид посоветовал за лучшее расспросить обо всём самого Дамблдора. Джон советом не воспользовался. Он просто напрочь забыл об их разговоре.

Их совместный с Холмсом урок выпадал на пятницу, восьмое января, и Джон всё прокручивал и прокручивал в голове эпизод их знакомства. Не ошибся ли Дамблдор? Как пройдёт их первое совместное занятие?

Конечно же, Джон понимал практичность такого решения: частенько зелья и защита шли рука об руку, он, как отставной аврор, понимал это как никто другой. И на самом деле не само совместное занятие беспокоило Джона. Его беспокоили дети: как они воспримут Гримма в рядах преподавателей? Ведь он был уверен: существ среди учеников будет немало.

А ещё... в этом Джон признался себе скрепя сердце, но его заинтересовал Шерлок Холмс. Что-то было в нём такое... возможно, осанка? Возможно, голос... Что-то говорило о том, что Холмс — не так прост, но Джон не мог понять, что именно.

Джон бы знал, если бы тот входил в число Священных двадцати восьми. Но Холмсы никогда не фигурировали среди таковых, да и высший маггловский свет не был знаком с такой фамилией. Возможно, полукровка?

Но тут Джон вспомнил лицо Холмса и передумал. Нет, тут было что-то другое. Возможно, существо, о котором он не знал? Но Дамблдор ещё до встречи назвал всех существ-преподавателей. Со многими Джон и сам был знаком. Тогда что? И предчувствие подсказывало ему, что Холмс знал намного больше о решении Дамблдора поставить их в пару, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Его первый урок прошёл отвратительно: ученики отшатывались от него как от прокажённого, и он с горечью подумал, что, вероятно, стоило оставаться под маскировочными, как и всегда. Что он и хотел сделать на другой день, но слухи, что он Гримм, разлетелись быстрее ветра, и на следующем занятии никто из учеников не скрывал, что им любопытно, в чём разница между Гриммами и людьми: ведь Гриммы были редкостью. И Джон почувствовал себя диковинным экспонатом. Но стоило только его глазам почернеть, как ученики опять испуганно отшатнулись, и он тут же прекратил эту демонстрацию, наложив на себя маскировку.

Очередная пища для размышлений не заставила себя долго ждать. То пятничное утро Джон запомнил как нельзя более чётко.

Ученики, в этот раз пятикурсники из Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, уже пообвыкшиеся после пары уроков, тихо перешёптывались, кто-то переписывался, думая, что Джон не замечает, кое-кто кидал томные взгляды на однокурсниц. Пару раз Джон даже видел, как некоторые девочки от сильного смущения схлынули, показывая свою сущность. К счастью, это видел только он да ещё десятка два учеников-существ. Иногда Джон радовался, что остальные маги оставались в неведении. Существа умели не обнаруживать себя без надобности, поэтому люди, даже маги, схлынувших существ видели редко.

Но стоило только фигуре Холмса появиться на пороге, как гомон в классе прекратился. Джон даже поднял голову от пергамента, на котором оставлял заметки. Он до сих пор не представлял, что его ждёт на этом совместном уроке. За прошедшую неделю они с Холмсом ни разу не пересекались. В переполненном вернувшимися учениками Большом зале тот не появлялся ни на завтраке, ни на обеде, ни на ужине. И это было, мягко говоря, не хорошо. Им же предстояло работать вместе.

Согласно слухам, а судачили о Холмсе все кому не лень, тот был человеком скрытным. Нет, он не прятался в подземельях днём и ночью, но найти его было задачей не из лёгких. К тому же он знал обо всём и обо всех, и удивить его было крайне сложно, поэтому его побаивались и за это же уважали.

Если Холмс и правда учился на Слизерине, то можно было предположить, что роль декана факультета пала на его плечи вместе с преподаваемым предметом. И как бы он ни старался припомнить этого человека, у него до сих пор это не получалось, хотя он по-прежнему был уверен, что где-то его видел. Может, тот был знаменитостью, и Джон видел его в газетах?

Джон и не заметил, что уже долгое мгновение не отрывал взгляда от человека, что встал рядом. Тихое покашливание привело его в чувство.

— Уотсон, — в голосе сквозило пренебрежение.

— Холмс, — в тон ему ответил Джон.

И неожиданно для самого себя решил: пожалуй, сегодня стоило рассказать о Ведьмах. Да, определённо. Уже предвкушая поток вопросов, Джон произнёс:

— Сегодня мы будем говорить о... — но завершить предложение ему не удалось, в его монолог встрял Холмс:

— Ведьмах.

Джон вздрогнул и бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Холмса. Он не ожидал, что эту тему выберет не он один.

Тот выглядел сосредоточенным и, казалось, вообще его не замечал.

Джон продолжил:

— Ведьмы в наше время встречаются очень редко, и сейчас мы говорим не о тех Ведьмах, что могут проклясть вас с помощью палочки. Именно этому виду Ведьм палочка не нужна, потому большинство из них магией не владеют, будь то полнокровная Ведьма или полукровка; но если она у них есть, то вы не найдёте врага страшнее, особенно если это новообращённая Ведьма — они сильнее всего. Ни в коем случае не путайте этих Ведьм с теми, что вы могли видеть на Косой Аллее, в «Кабаньей голове» или проходя мимо Лютого Переулка: у тех, про которых сейчас речь, особо сварливый, агрессивный нрав, и питаются они мертвечиной. Итак, Ведьмы — существа, и их несколько видов, некоторые из них могут владеть магией.

— А как их отличить?

— Никак, — не моргнув глазом ответил Джон. — Остаётся верить, что вы крайне удачливы.

— Я слышал, они едят детей, — отозвался один из учеников.

— Тогда вы знаете, как их отличить, не так ли? — подвёл черту Холмс, и на этом вопрос был исчерпан.

— Какими силами они обладают, эти другие Ведьмы? — спросила одна из студенток, торопливо записывая за Джоном.

— Зависит от Ведьмы, — честно ответил он. — На этот вопрос, увы, никто не сможет дать точный ответ.

— А встречаются Ведьмы... э-э... — девушка замялась, видимо, подбирая слово, — мужского пола?

Класс прыснул, но тут же стих, стоило Джону посмотреть в сторону смеющихся. Джон одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Колдуны? — поправил он небрежно, словно и не заметил запинки. Та смущённо кивнула. — Встречаются, но намного реже.

— А как их распознать?

— Никак, пока они не схлынут. Или если, конечно, вы не станете с ними целоваться.

Класс вновь взорвался хохотом.

— Хотя даже при столь экстремальном методе узнать, что это Ведьма, получится не всегда, — добавил Джон, когда смех утих.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ведьму можно распознать по подковообразной родинке на языке.

Он услышал, как Холмс за его спиной хмыкнул:

— Кажется, вы в этом спец.

Очевидно, Холмс решил, что Джон так распознавал всех Ведьм, но тот на его комментарий улыбнулся только шире.

— Иначе и быть не может, вам не кажется?

Холмс отзеркалил ухмылку.

— Есть ещё вопросы?

Один из учеников поднял руку:

— А кем был Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — скороговоркой выпалил он.

Джон задумался. К своему стыду, он не мог сказать наверняка, он никогда его не видел. Но и соврать он тоже не мог.

К его удивлению, его спас Холмс:

— Волдеморт, — произнёс он, чётко выговаривая имя, тем самым заставив всех учеников вздрогнуть, — был Кощеем.

Джон прислушался, поражённый этим ответом. Но продолжения не последовало, Холмс замолчал, и ему пришлось вмешаться. О том, откуда у Холмса эта информация, он мог спросить и позже, правда он сомневался, что ею с ним поделятся.

— Как вам известно, нередко Кощеи убивают своих жертв. И, по иронии, раскаиваются в этом позднее, выбирая дорогу целительства. О них известно немногое. — Джон помедлил, кое-что он не имел права раскрывать, даже будучи Гриммом. — Министерство Магии России тщательно охраняет эти сведения.

Хотя теперь многое в поведении Волдеморта стало понятным, например, то, что он был абсолютно равнодушен к выпадам Дамблдора. Кощея крайне сложно убить, и всё благодаря его способностям. Но почему тогда он умер? Единственным известным Джону вариантом смерти было полное израсходование сил Кощея. А зная, что тот не исцелял, а убивал, он боялся даже представить, каково было число жертв.

— Можно ли тогда назвать Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть русским? — послышался другой голос.

— Абсурд, — категорично отрезал Холмс, не дав Джону даже рта раскрыть. — То, что он Кощей, не делает из Волдеморта русского, как Муза не станет вдруг Ведьмой, хотя их чары и схожи.

Джон был рад, что тот привёл в пример именно это сравнение, ведь в своё время, будучи молодым и неопытным, он имел неосторожность спутать этих двух существ. Поцелуй Музы вызывает эйфорию и привыкание, но даже спустя столько лет он не знал, почему на Гриммов их поцелуй действует быстрее, чем на всех остальных существ... Он в очередной раз содрогнулся, вспомнив, что нередко Муза, став любовницей, сводит свою жертву с ума. Одной из известных жертв их влияния был сам Винсент Ван Гог, который, обезумев, отрезал себе ухо[4]. Джону лишь по счастливой случайности удалось избежать по-настоящему серьёзных последствий, хотя теперь он не был уверен, в чём была причина того, что поцелуй не подействовал в полную силу.

Внезапно Джон подумал: а мог ли Холмс уже знать об этой части его биографии, или это уже его, Джона, паранойя?

— А теперь, — тем временем продолжал Холмс, — кто мне скажет, какими отличительными качествами обладает Ведьма?

— Зелья! — хором ответил класс.

Тот поморщился, но кивнул.

— Верно. Эти Ведьмы-людоедки... — от этих слов класс передёрнуло, и Холмс, казалось, был доволен произведённым эффектом, — являются одними из лучших зельеваров. Кто знает, какое зелье нужно использовать, чтобы лишить Гримма его способностей?

Наступила гробовая тишина, никто не решился ответить, напряжённо наблюдая за реакцией Джона.

Джон же сделал вид, что так и должно быть.

— Никто не знает? — спросил Холмс ещё раз, когда ответа не последовало. А затем медленно вверх поднялась рука того самого студента, что спрашивал о Волдеморте.

— Зелье «Сестричка-чертовка»? — несмело предложил он.

Джон нехорошо сощурился. Ему совершенно не нравилось, куда зашла тема, и продолжить он Холмсу не даст.

— Верно, это зелье считается одним из самых сложных. В первую очередь потому, что оно требует от зельевара тщательности и концентрации, не только при варке, но и при использовании, — Джон мог даже ночью рассказать все нюансы приготовления этого зелья, но этого студентам знать было необязательно. Он перевёл тему:

— Кто скажет мне, какой известный ингредиент может лишить Ведьму силы?

Его внезапно переполнило чувство триумфа, хотя он и не мог объяснить, с чем это было связано.

— Это кровь Гримма, — Холмс не стал ждать чьего-либо ответа. — На этом всё. На следующем _совместном_ , — это слово он выделил, — уроке мы поговорим о Ведьмах подробней.

— И о том, как обезоружить их, — добавил Джон.

Холмс вылетел из класса не попрощавшись; Джон только усмехнулся.

Один-ноль.

 

**#2**

Следующая неделя началась... внезапно. Джон, который ещё в пятницу воспользовался камином в кабинете Дамблдора, чтобы навестить Гарри, ненадолго выпал из реальности.

Новость о том, что Гарри нашла любовь всей своей жизни, ошеломила его и порадовала, правда, её выбор был несколько внезапен для Джона, возможно потому, что он никогда не интересовался личной жизнью сестры.

Избранницу звали Клара, и она была существом. Потрошителем.

То, что второй половиной Гарри стала женщина, Джона нисколько не трогало, это было её личное дело, но вот тот факт, что это был Потрошитель, спутал ему все карты.

Всё пошло наперекосяк прямо с порога.

Дверь ему открыла Клара, и для обоих это стало неожиданностью. Как выяснилось позже, Гарри отправилась за покупками и та ждала её дома. Джон же, оговоривший свой визит ещё в конце декабря, как раз перед отъездом в Хогвартс, пришёл на полчаса раньше, а так как у Гарри не было привычки хранить фотографии, ни он, ни Клара не знали друг о друге.

Лишь взглянув на него, Клара предупреждающе оскалилась, ее глаза полыхнули красным, и из горла вырвался предупреждающий рык. Джон, не готовый к такому приветствию, выхватил припрятанный в сапоге нож, хотя понимал, что тот ему мало поможет. Клара защищала свою территорию и была готова драться. Единственным выходом было обездвижить её, и Джон уже подсчитывал в уме: какова вероятность того, что он попадёт в поясницу рукояткой ножа с первого раза.

К счастью, противостояние продлилось недолго, появившаяся через минуту Гарри, оценив масштаб катастрофы, взяла всё в свои руки, и через полчаса они втроём уже обсуждали будущую помолвку.

Первые минуты всем дались нелегко: неловкость и едва уловимое раздражение витало в воздухе. Джон в который раз почувствовал себя неуютно, но в этот раз не из-за зависимости Гарри, что было своего рода облегчением. После, выслушав историю их знакомства, Джон успокоился окончательно. Потрошители славились агрессивным и властным нравом, но помимо свирепого нрава, который проявлялся в основном тогда, когда Потрошитель был в опасности и видел в противнике врага, те ещё были известны верностью своим друзьям и семье.

Они извинились перед друг другом, и Гарри с немалым смущением призналась, что в этом была и её вина.

— Как думаешь, нам стоит обзавестись новой традицией? — со смехом спросила Гарри, схватив со стола последнее печенье; на возмущённое «эй» Клары она засмеялась лишь громче.

— Давно пора, — буркнул Джон, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Я давно тебе говорил, что фотографии нужны, а не то случится казус, как у нас...

— Я же извинилась!

— Да-да, — закивал Джон. — Кстати, что это за венок такой, ну, тот, что ты мне подарила?

— О, — заулыбалась Гарри. — Это маленькая традиция семьи Клары. Расскажешь побольше? — спросила она, пихая свою девушку в бок. Клара сдавленно охнула, и Джон ей искренне посочувствовал — тычки от Гарри всегда были болезненными.

— Мы уже десять поколений плетём их. Меня это успокаивает и напоминает о семье. У нашей семьи есть цветочный магазин, поэтому я многое могу о нём рассказать, — тут Клара улыбнулась.

— А что это за веточки такие? — Джон смущённо почесал макушку, почему-то стыдясь этого вопроса. — Кажутся знакомыми, но я не могу вспомнить, где я их видел.

Гарри хихикнула.

— Ну, ты даёшь!

— Что? — Джон нарочито насупился.

— Это самшит, — отозвалась Клара.

— Ты видел их в топиариях, и он частый гость в ограждениях по всей Англии, — громким шёпотом подсказала ему Гарри.

И Джон чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Точно! Но они такие яркие, я видел только темно-зелёные, это и сбило меня с толку.... Ведь сам же держал их в руках, когда... — Джон оборвал себя, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах это было. Он до сих пор помнил, как тщательно следил за дозировкой и приготовлением и как долго его упрашивали растереть листья, а после смешать с водой (потому что альтернативы не было, да и самой воды оставались сущие крохи), клятвенно убеждая, что это единственное средство от лихорадки. Джон, знающий симптомы и историю растения, понимал, что терять ни ему, ни заболевшему нечего. Там, в жарких песках Афганистана, без посторонней помощи — тот бы умер в ближайшие дни, от малярии в этих местах было не сбежать. Он до сих пор помнил горький вкус от процедуры рот в рот, который оставался на языке даже спустя много дней.

— Это специальный сорт, неудивительно, что ты его не узнал, — Клара пожала плечами, не заметив его запинки. — Называется Зимнецвет[5] и выращен специально для холодных мест. Их можно часто увидеть в Шотландии. Гарри говорила, ты сейчас как раз там.

Джон кивнул.

— А правда, что с его цветков собирают мёд? — спросил он, чтобы проверить давно известный факт. Он доверял выбору Гарри. Но он также должен был проверить, насколько хорошо Клара знает то, о чём говорит.

— По правде говоря, его мёд не пользуется спросом, — чуть помедлив, ответила Клара, наблюдая за его реакцией, — он ядовит.

— Джон, хватит, — Гарри чуть сощурилась. — Мы все знаем, что ты помнишь свойства многих цветов и деревьев. Ты медик, но в первую очередь ты — Гримм. И то, что сказала Клара, знаю даже я.

— Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, — Джон шутливо поднял руки кверху. — Я и правда проверял. Но из собственных соображений, не более того. Ты тут ни при чём, — тут он повернулся к Кларе: — Извини.

Гарри хмыкнула, и он знал, что она ему не поверила, но тема была закрыта.

Поблагодарив за ужин и чай и ещё раз поздравив их с Рождеством, Джон не стал возвращаться в Хогвартс, решив заскочить на Косую Аллею и выпить пинту пива в «Кабаньей голове», впрочем, многие пинты пива спустя и остановился он там же. Всё оставшееся выходные он читал свой дневник существ, пытаясь понять, что именно его так смущает в Холмсе.

Поэтому, когда он вернулся в поздним вечером воскресенья в Хогвартс, он ничего не знал о назначенном на пятницу матче Гриффиндор-Рейвенкло.

Понедельник прошёл довольно спокойно; не считая инцидента с третьекурсником, чей боггарт вдруг принял обличье самого Джона.

Во вторник его ждал сюрприз: одна из учениц-старшеклассниц оставила ему любовное послание. От количества подробностей у Джона покраснели уши, и, в спешке выходя из класса, он даже не заметил, что чуть кого-то не сбил. Он лишь пробормотал извинения, но оборачиваться не стал, желая как можно скорее избавиться от послания. А когда очнулся проверить, показалось ему или нет, в коридоре уже никого не было. К его удивлению, когда он вернулся к себе, от записки остался только пепел. Подумав, что он сам в панике прошептал заклинание, он с облегчением выдохнул.

Среда и четверг прошли более-менее спокойно, Джон практиковал обезоруживающие заклинания со всеми курсами без исключения, подтянул пятикурсников по Патронусу, а шестикурсников по невербальным чарам, где из всего потока в этом отличился только один ученик. Напряжение нарастало, и Джон, уже не в первый раз за два дня, просил учеников сосредоточится, когда те допускали элементарные ошибки.

Пятница была кульминационной: после их с Холмсом урока должен был состояться матч, и Джон боялся, что интерес к уроку поугаснет, но он ошибся. Ученики, наоборот, воодушевились. И в этот раз Холмс позволил вести урок ему, время от времени вставляя ценные комментарии.

— В первую очередь, никогда не поворачивайтесь к Ведьме спиной, когда она с вами разговаривает, — после того, как они обсудили возможности обезвреживания Ведьмы, радуясь, что среди них нет некоторых существ, Джон подумал, что будет неплохо обсудить манеру поведения Ведьм, не всех, но большинства. — Этим вы нанесёте ей оскорбление, а такое они не прощают.

— Они мстительны? — тут же раздался вопрос.

— Зависит от вашего поступка, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — Предательства они не прощают. И за него могут мстить.

— Какого рода предательство?

Он задумался. Он мог ответить, однако большинство придерживалось другого мнения, хотя Джон и знал, что это не так.

— Друзей или возлюбленных.

Молчавший до этого Холмс ехидно вставил:

— По некоторым данным, те не способны любить. Они слишком тщеславны для этого. И ещё одно. Никогда, — из-за интонации взгляд Джона метнулся к лицу Холмса, и их взгляды встретились, — не смотрите на Ведьму слишком долго, — тот моргнул, и Джон понял, что мгновение затянулось.

— Почему? — И Джон поспешно отвёл взгляд, посмотрев на говорившего. Им оказался тот же парень, что в прошлый раз спрашивал о Волдеморте.

— Потому, — медленно проговорил Джон, отмечая про себя, что ему стоит поблагодарить Холмса за это замечание. — что их взгляд обладает гипнотическим действием.

— Это опасно?

— Смотря какие цели преследует Ведьма.

— А влюбить в себя она может? — Джон ждал этого вопроса.

— Приворожить? Конечно, но я пока ни одной такой не встречал, — он обвёл всех взглядом. — Не забывайте, что это по большей части способность Музы, но будьте осторожны.

— А есть ли что-то общее между Гриммом и Ведьмой?

— Да, есть. И Гриммы, и Ведьмы испокон веков работали на Королевскую семью. Сейчас же большинство предпочитают не заниматься этим, но есть и те, кто продолжает на них работать, — после этих слов класс был распущен, и Джон выдохнул с облегчением. Тема Ведьм почему-то его выматывала, хотя он и знал ответ на это «почему», думать об этом не хотелось.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, устало проведя рукой по лицу. Если так пойдёт и дальше, он и месяца не продержится

Холмс окинул его странным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Джон даже не заметил, что они вышли почти что рука об руку, и тот сопровождал его всю дорогу до квиддичного поля. Очнулся он лишь тогда, когда его чуть не сбил с ног один из учеников Гриффиндора. Пролепетав извинения, тот умчался. А Джон так и остался стоять возле трибуны.

— Профессор, — раздался сзади знакомый баритон, и Джон вздрогнул. Впервые на его памяти Холмс обращался так к нему. Обычно из его уст слышалось пренебрежительное «Уотсон» или такой же пренебрежительный кивок вместо приветствия.

Ему пришлось обернуться и задрать голову: стоявший на трибуне Холмс казался великаном. И на шее Холмса был синий шарф. Почему-то Джона это расстроило, он вздохнул.

— Матч сейчас начнётся, — тем временем продолжил тот. — И если вы не сядете, то Хагриду придётся вас оттеснить, — закончил он, кивая ему куда-то за спину.

На трибунах было тепло, согревающие чары не давали замёрзнуть, и Джон усиленно потёр глаза, стараясь не зевать. Сидеть рядом с Холмсом было странно. Но неловкость исчезла, стоило только Гриффиндору забить первый гол. Джону казалось, что он хлопал громче всех, когда после двух пропущенных голов гриффиндорцы сравняли счёт. Но как гриффиндорцы поймали снитч при счёте 40-20, Джон уже не видел, как и не видел и того, что Холмс продолжал наблюдать за матчем как ни в чём не бывало, пока сам он спал у него на плече.

Поблагодарить Холмса у Джона так и не получилось. Он мог бы сделать вид, что ничего необычного не произошло. Но не мог. Что-то изменилось между ними, но что и когда это случилось, он не мог сказать точно.

Холмс, которого не было видно прошлые две недели, появлялся словно из ниоткуда, даже приходил в Большой зал, и Джон испытал облегчение, когда одним воскресным утром увидел, как тот намазывает тост медовым джемом и отправляет его в рот. Это значило, что Холмс всё же человек, и абсурдную мысль о том, что тот Потрошитель (которые могли обходится без еды целую неделю), лакомящийся дичью Запретного леса под покровом ночи, он отбросил с радостью. Но его не покидало ощущение, что он что-то упускает.

В понедельник, когда он уже запомнил имена всех учеников, появились колдографии с матча, и Джон бы не обратил на них никакого внимания, если бы не снимок его самого, спящего на чьём-то плече. Чьё это плечо, Джон догадался сразу. Хотя проснулся он уже тогда, когда на трибунах никого не было. Он хорошо запомнил это ощущение, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Как бы Джон не пытался найти другие колдографии, лица Холмса на них не было видно, и он почувствовал себя разочарованным.

Во вторник у одной из третьекурсниц, Гвеног Джонс, наконец получилось одолеть боггарта с первого раза, она была одной из первых в своём потоке. В среду, его главная головная боль, хотя тут надо было признать, что не только его, Гилдерой Локхарт, изведя себя за то, что не поймал снитч на матче, отправил самому себе десятки писем с подбадриванием. Флитвик сделал ему выговор, и на занятие Джона для подготовки ЖАБА тот пришёл взвинченным и чуть не задушил сокурсницу, которую Джон поставил ему в пару, пытаясь связать её невербальными чарами.

Джон с нетерпением ждал пятницы. В классе, в котором проходил урок, Джон чувствовал себя как дома — всего-то стоило дойти до Астрономической Башни и пройти по Серпантинному коридору на третьем этаже, мимо класса Арифматики к классу 3С. В этом классе было тепло и просторно, а в том классе, что он вёл свои обычные уроки, в Северной Башне, было холодно и сыро, поэтому в четверг он решил, что изучить одно из забавнейших заклинаний будет неплохой идеей, а по тому, как веселились ученики, стоило одному из пары неподвижно замереть на месте на целую минуту, он посчитал это одной из своих лучших идей. Поэтому вечер четверга он заканчивал на весёлой ноте, и столкновение с Холмсом в этот же вечер было для него полной неожиданностью.

Хотя тут он соврал, он намеренно направился в подземелья, чтобы поговорить с ним. Но не ожидал, что тот окажется в классе.

Джон застыл на пороге, движения Холмса завораживали. Он даже не успел толком что-то сказать, когда тот поднял голову.

— Это зелье на завтра, — неверно истолковав его взгляд, пояснил Холмс. — Уже заканчиваю.

— «Сестричка-Чертовка»? — попытался пошутить Джон, и так зная, что это не оно.

Холмс коротко рассмеялся, и Джон вскинул голову от неожиданности.

— Ну почему же, — ответил тот, улыбка всё ещё притаилась в уголках его губ. Джон не посмел отвести взгляд. — Всего лишь маскировочное зелье. Флитвик, вероятно, уже обучил их маскировочным чарам, но вам ли не знать, что иногда и они не могут скрыть настоящую сущность.

— Меня зовут Джон, — он не смог остановить себя, слова сами вылетели изо рта, но он ни капли не жалел об этом. Им стоило начать всё сначала.

Мгновение спустя он протянул ему руку.

— Шерлок, — Холмс пожал её, и его рука оказалось сухой и чуть тёплой.

— Я... спасибо за пятницу, — улыбаясь сказал Джон, так и не разжав рукопожатия.

Холмс смотрел на него долгую секунду, а затем спросил:

— Не будет ли наглостью попросить вас завтра пообедать со мной? В качестве благодарности? — Джон, осознав, что держит его руку в своей непозволительно долго, разжал пальцы и кивнул, но затем спохватившись, добавил:

— Я плачу́.

— Разумеется, Джон.

Имя, сказанное устами Холмса, преследовали его весь оставшийся вечер, даже тогда, когда он старательно освежал в памяти позабытые нюансы _Reducto_ , надеясь, что никто в классе не разнесёт вдребезги потолок.

В пятницу Джон уже знал, что его ждёт. Его ожидал финальный урок с учениками Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, а это значило, что сегодня будет практика некоторых специальных защитных заклинаний. Джон радовался, что среди его учеников не было ни Ведьм, ни Колдунов. Иначе это был бы немного болезненный процесс.

Через неделю его ждали Слизерин и Гриффиндор, и Джон решил придерживаться той же схемы, даже не взглянув на ранее намеченный план. И даже если что-то и пойдёт не так, то у него был Холмс, который всегда (это Джон осознал не сразу) вытаскивал его из тупиковых ситуаций. Было удивительно, что всего-то месяц назад, в их первую встречу Холмс вызвал у него отторжение. Сейчас же Джон им восхищался и не только из-за услышанного, но и увиденного.

Он хорошо запомнил, как увидел отчитывающего ученика Холмса, который, надо признать, весьма умело пытался скрыть пузырёк _Felix Felicis_. Это как раз было перед матчем. Тот упрямо отпирался, говоря, что это не для матча по квиддичу, но Холмс, не поверивший ему ни на йоту, так разложил всё по полочкам, что бедному парню пришлось спешно ретироваться, прикрывая пылающее лицо ладонями, под тяжёлым взглядом Холмса, который обещал ему вычесть баллы, если узнает, что тот всё же использовал зелье.

Джон был готов признать, что Холмс сделал это слишком жёстко, и не нужно было упоминать о скрытых желаниях парня, которому нельзя было не посочувствовать — союзы с Рыжехвостами не всегда заканчивались хорошо. Те слыли лжецами и славились изворотливым нравом, всегда соревнуясь с Потрошителями — кем и был этот парень. Особенно это касалось обоняния, которое было очень важно в мире существ. Однако учитывая степень влюблённости парня, всё могло закончиться хорошо, потому что, как и Потрошители, Рыжехвосты были очень верны семье и друзьям. Как об этом узнал Холмс, оставалось загадкой, парень не схлынывал, никакие подробности не опускал, и Джон совершенно точно был уверен, что Холмс не Гримм. Он с лёгкостью проделал то же, что и с Джоном месяц назад, но теперь вместо раздражения Джон чувствовал растущее восхищение, и это сбивало его с толку.

Он пришёл в класс раньше положенного и молча наблюдал, как Холмс готовится к уроку. Когда Холмс начал расставлять ингредиенты по партам, Джон не выдержал:

— Что именно они будут делать, раз зелье уже готово?

Холмс обернулся.

— Не совсем, им осталось добавить пару ингредиентов для завершения.

Джон кивнул.

— Нужна помощь?

— В моём кабинете остался нужный мне флакон. Это окончательный штрих. Он тёмно-зелёного цвета, с моими инициалами. Не могли бы вы принести? — И опережая не заданный им вопрос, сказал: — Призвать нельзя, есть ингредиент, на который очень плохо влияют заклинания, — а затем добавил, словно через силу: — Пожалуйста?

У Джона появилось ощущение, что его пытаются спровадить, но он не стал спорить, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, благо было недалеко.

Когда он вернулся, класс уже был заполнен учениками, но Холмса нигде не было видно. Поэтому он откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Можно было начинать и без него, если тот отлучился, то наверняка на это была причина.

— Сегодня, как вы знаете, это ваш последний урок вместе со мной и профессором Холмсом, — он выговаривал это в том самый момент, когда Холмс заходил в кабинет. Тот кивнул ему, на мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом, и Джон продолжил:

— И сегодня у вас будет практический итог этих уроков. Сегодня я покажу вам одно важное защитное заклинание, в то время как профессор Холмс покажет, как можно оградиться от нежелательных взглядов не только с помощью заклинаний, но и зелий.

В классе раздался довольный гомон.

— Разбейтесь на пары, — скомандовал Холмс, — вашим партнёром будет тот, с кем вы будете практиковать заклинание, а также варить зелье.

Ждать им пришлось недолго, в считанные минуты студенты разбились на пары, и он, и Холмс кивнули друг другу.

— Но вначале мы покажем вам, как действует заклинание, готовы, профессор?

Джон кивнул. О да, он был готов, и, к счастью для него, демонстрация прошла успешно, так успешно, что в одно мгновение его сердце ёкнуло, надеясь найти ответ на загадку по имени Шерлок Холмс, но тот был невозмутим. И Джон едва ли не застонал от досады. Наверняка тот догадался о скрытых мотивах Джона и был к этому готов.

Когда с заклинаниями было покончено и последний ученик без ошибок исполнил заклинание, они перешли к зельям.

Джон с нетерпением ждал этого момента и лишь тогда, когда Холмс дал указания измельчить ингредиенты так, как указано в рецепте, он вспомнил о флаконе. Было кое-что, что его беспокоило, и этим чем-то было зелье. Точнее, его последний ингредиент. Насколько было известно Джону, зелью он не требовался. Тогда что это был за флакон и зачем Холмс послал за ним?

Из дум его вырвал голос Холмса:

— Когда закончите с ингредиентами, бросьте их в котёл и помешайте против часовой стрелки. Тот, у кого зелье получится лучше всего, получит флакончик зелья в подарок.

Не успел Джон додумать мысль о том, что это скорее всего флакон завершённого зелья, как в кабинет ворвались.

Джон сразу понял, что перед ним Ведьма. Но что озадачило его ещё больше, так это то, что ею была маленькая девочка. Что, чёрт возьми, четырёхлетний ребёнок делал в стенах Хогвартса? Она, вероятно, почувствовала его, потому что он был единственным Гриммом, но всё же...

— Рози! — голос заставил Джона вздрогнуть, этот голос он мог узнать где угодно. Много лет назад этот голос шептал ему всякие глупости поздней ночью. У них не было ничего серьёзного, всего лишь пара ночей в месяц, а затем он уехал на Дальний Восток и с тех пор абсолютно ни о чём не жалел.

Она предстала перед ним в своём истинном облике — скорее всего, она шла за девочкой и, вероятно, учуяла его как Гримма, распознав в нём опасность, — Мэри Морстан. Что она здесь делала?

Она остановилась и кивнула в знак приветствия, затем на долю секунды её взгляд задержался на чём-то за его спиной, и в нём отразилось удивление, но оно тут же исчезло, стоило девочке — Рози — выкрикнуть растерянное:

— Мама!

И в считанные секунды девочка стала собой. То, что Джон увидел, заставило его мир перевернуться с ног на голову, ведь в том, кем являлся отец Рози, не было никаких сомнений: на него огромными голубыми глазами смотрел он сам.

В горле тут же пересохло, и он подумал о стакане воды, который материализовался секунду спустя. Выпив его залпом, Джон повернулся, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но Холмс кивнул ему, и так всё поняв без слов.

Им с Мэри нужно было поговорить, но почему же ему было так неуютно под взглядом Холмса, который смотрел ему в спину?

Когда он выходил, кто-то из учеников спросил:

— Кто это был? Точнее, что за существо? Это же было существо?

Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, Джон услышал отчётливый ответ Холмса:

— Это была Ведьма.

Один-один?

Их дальнейший разговор с Мэри, на удивление, вышел гладким и коротким. Единственное, что он хотел знать, это почему она не сказала ему о дочери, на что Мэри криво улыбнулась:

— Мы оба знали, что не любим друг друга, но я хотела ребёнка, а ты уезжал на Дальний Восток, и я не знала, вернёшься ли ты. Стоило ли мне вообще что-то говорить? Вселять в друг друга ложную надежду?

Джон кивнул, принимая такой ответ. Он был логичен, как стало логичным и то, что она не сказала ему о ребёнке после. Он и сам не был уверен, что вернётся домой. К тому же у Мэри мог быть кто-то, кого Рози уже звала отцом.

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь? — на самом деле его не интересовал ответ: даже если бы это было и так, его больше волновало будущее Рози. Потому что в тот вечер четыре года назад их совместное будущее закончилось, стоило ему выйти за порог. Было бы глупо и самонадеянно думать, что у неё никого не было.

Мэри отрицательно мотнула голову.

— Жаль, — сказал он, вдруг осознав, что сам уже скорее всего никогда не остепенится, а затем он спросил, не ожидая положительного ответа: — Ты расскажешь ей? О том, что я её отец?

— Конечно, — Мэри ответила, ни секунды не раздумывая. — Теперь это скрывать бессмысленно, ведь она так похожа на тебя.

— Расскажи мне о Рози, — попросил он, и Мэри улыбнувшись, кивнула.

Уже вечером он впервые встретился со своей дочерью и хоть и чувствовал себя ошеломлённым, но был счастлив, стараясь игнорировать гадкое, скребущее изнутри чувство.

Он отправил Холмсу сову с извинениями о несостоявшемся ужине, но ответа так и не получил.

 

**#3**

В понедельник у Джона появилась пища для размышлений и беспокойств.

Между уроками его остановила одна семикурсница из Слизерина и сказала быть предельно осторожным. Ему бы показалось это пустяком, если бы не тот факт, что она оказалась существом, и не кем-нибудь, а Медоносом. Те давно славились посланниками из мира существ, и у Джона не было причин не верить ей. Медоносы жили общинами и в достоверности информации сомневаться не приходилось. К тому же в качестве врагов Медоносы были одни из самых беспощадных, и иметь их в качестве таковых не хотелось даже Джону. И это если не упоминать тот факт, что они измельчали печень людей — для лучшего самочувствия. Пока он говорил с ней, он встретился взглядом с Холмсом, но стоило тому перевести взгляд на собеседницу Джона, как он в мгновение испарился, Джон даже не успел моргнуть.

Джон лишь пожал плечами, стараясь не придавать этому значения.

Ему нужно было посоветоваться с Дамблдором, что он и сделал, выслав ему короткую записку с просьбой о встрече тем же вечером.

Перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, Джон увидел выходящей оттуда Ищейку. И его одолело нехорошее предчувствие.

Ищейки славились своим жестоким нравом, тем, что могли выследить добычу на огромных расстояниях, а также тем, что они служили и служат королевской семье.

Феррат, организация, в которую входят большинство Ищеек, была известна поддержанием порядка и стабильности в мире. По одной из-за таких наводок он и оказался на Востоке, только теперь он подумывал, а не приложил ли к этому всему Дамблдор руку. Хотя это было бы странно, Ищейки подчинялись только королевской семье. Возможно, но только возможно, Дамблдор, являясь Главой совета существ, имел связи с королевской семьёй, что имело бы смысл, потому что Джон, будучи Гриммом, сейчас едва ли не нарушал кодекс Швабии, кодекс чести существ, при нарушении которого все без исключения карались смертью.

И могло ли быть его назначение быть как-то связано с этим?

Джон не боялся смерти потому, что уже долгое время был готов к ней, но вот хотел ли он умирать, особенно теперь, было под большим вопросом. Единственным напоминанием о том, что Дамблдор был из Совета существ, был Фоукс, который своей преданностью напоминал Просвещённого, правда в отличие от Фоукса Просвещённый был ирбисом, но это было как нельзя символично, потому что открыто держать при себе кого-то, кто мог бы относиться к своего рода наёмникам, было нелогично и весьма опасно. Даже некоторые их черты были схожи. Просвещённые, как и Фоукс, после смерти хозяина искали себе нового мастера, но делали это с осторожностью. Единственное отличие друг от друга было то, что Фоукс ещё умел исцелять.

Джон мотнул головой, на повестке дня было ещё три вопроса: первый — что здесь делала Мэри? Второй — что случилось с предыдущим преподавателем ЗОТИ и куда подевался зельевар, что был до Холмса? Если Джон правильно помнил, то профессор Снейп, он же Северус Снейп, некогда был Пожирателем Смерти, но раз он преподавал в школе, значит, Дамблдор ему доверял. Была ли вероятность, что тот был на задании по указке Дамблдора, чтобы освободить на время должность? А если и так, то что? И главное, зачем?

Дамблдор не будет углубляться в подробности, он никогда этого не делал, но Джон по опыту знал, если тот что-то и задумал, значит, так было нужно. Обо всём остальном он узнает, когда придёт время. Но ему нужны были хоть какие-то ответы именно сейчас.

«Вселенная редко была ленива», — с тоской подумал Джон.

Мэри, не будучи волшебницей, появиться в Хогвартсе случайно не могла. Даже для неё замок был старыми развалинами у Чёрного озера, которое у магглов называлось совершенно по-другому. Поэтому вариант оставался лишь один — королевская семья. Но что нужно королевской семье от Дамблдора? И почему Мэри пришла с дочерью? Мысль, что её было не с кем оставить, абсурдна, так что оставалось только одно объяснение: неизвестный рычаг для самого Джона?

Он не знал, как начать разговор. Спрашивать прямо в лоб, хоть и было искушающе, но неразумно. Хотя бы потому, что ответ ему не гарантировали. Но об этом он переживал зря — Дамблдор сам начал беседу:

— Присаживайся, Джон.

Джон остался стоять из чистого упрямства, но тот словно и не заметил этого.

— В первую очередь, хочу развеять твои опасения. Предупреждение, которое ты получил, напрямую с тобой никак не связано, однако как ты уже, вероятно, догадался, это касается королевской семьи. К сожалению, на данный момент я не могу рассказать тебе, в чём проблема, — Джон сжал кулаки. Он терпеть не мог быть в неведении, но следующие слова Дамблдора заставили его расслабиться, но лишь немного: — Но могу ответить на все остальные твои вопросы.

— Куда подевался предыдущий преподаватель ЗОТИ? — не стал медлить Джон.

— Ему пришлось уехать из страны, ему предложили место в драконьем заповеднике в Румынии, и он, ни секунды не раздумывая, согласился. Когда-то я знал Харви Риджбита, который основал этот заповедник, и просто не имел права удерживать отличного специалиста, всей душой любящего драконов. А затем я связался с тобой, и ты согласился, не так ли?

Джон кивнул. Ответ Дамблдора был достаточно развёрнутым, и он всегда мог связаться с волшебниками, работающими там, чтобы проверить, хоть и не верить Дамблдору причин у него не было.

— А профессор Снейп? Ведь он только недавно начал преподавать? — с ним Джону пересекаться не доводилось. Точно не в школе, тот был на восемь лет его моложе, возможно, он видел его во время Битвы?

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— С профессором сложнее, — он задумчиво обвёл взглядом кабинет и взял со стола сладости. — Не составишь мне компанию? — предложил он.

— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Джон, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Дамблдора.

— Что ж, — продолжил Дамблдор как ни в чём не бывало. — Профессор Снейп должен был отсутствовать лишь пару дней, но из-за моего поручения, чьи обстоятельства стали сложнее, он надеется вернуться лишь к февралю.

— То есть профессор Холмс будет заменять его до его приезда?

— Верно, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Кстати, профессор Холмс будет отсутствовать пару дней по личным обстоятельствам, не могли бы вы заменить его?

Джон вздохнул. Он знал расписание Холмса, а это значило, что половина его занятий ляжет на его, Джона, плечи.

— Конечно. И директор? Что здесь делала Мэ... мисс Мэри Морстан? — этот вопрос его волновал больше всего, и на этот раз он не стал ходить вокруг да около.

— Она прибыла по моему поручению. Мне нужно было добыть один редкий ингредиент, а точнее, проверить места его произрастания. К счастью, мисс Морстан подтвердила, что это растение в наших краях не растёт.

Джон проглотил вопрос о Рози.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что за ингредиент? И почему к счастью? — Джону показалось, что этот ответ разрешит всё, но он только больше всё запутал:

— Самшит, — Джон вздрогнул, крепче сжав рукоятку трости. — Его могут неправильно использовать, и тогда он причинит немало бед.

— Профессор? — ожидая, что он разъяснит свои слова, спросил Джон, но тот лишь поинтересовался, нет ли у него других вопросов, на что он ответил отрицательно.

Прощаясь, Джон даже не улыбнулся. Его мучила мысль, что Холмс мог работать на королевскую семью. Тот видел, как он разговаривал с девушкой. Мог ли он видеть, что она Медонос? К тому же он вспомнил о флакончике, что просил принести ему Холмс. На нем были его инициалы. Мог ли он использовать его, чтобы замаскировать свою сущность? Мог ли он быть Ищейкой, который как только узнал о разговоре Гримма с Медоносом, тут же уехал докладывать королевской семье? Могли их поставить в пару, чтобы они следили друг за другом по приказу? Вопросы мучили его, но он не решился их задать.

Во вторник Локхарт снова удивил всех преподавателей, с чувством прочитав поэму Роберта Бёрнса, по его словам, стихи ему и его сёстрам читал отец. Джон мог бы оценить его старания, если бы не тот факт, что сделал он это на уроке истории, чем очень сильно разозлил профессора Бинса. Хотя, впрочем, он и на зельях отличился, взорвав котёл, за что Джон отнял у Рейвенкло пять очков. Теперь рейвекловцы его полностью игнорировали, а он только распалялся от досады. И катастрофа не заставила себя ждать, правда, разрешилась она всеобщим хохотом и окончанием урока.

В среду и четверг на уроках ЗОТИ Джон радовался успехам первокурсников и третьекурсников, у большинства всё получалось с первой попытки. Но всё было не так радужно на уроках зельеварения. Ученики имели наглость расслабиться, стоило им только узнать, что Холмса не будет, надеясь, что Джон простит им их промашки, что было в корне неверно. Слизеринцы были единственными, кто ни разу не сделал ошибки, и получили за это десять дополнительных очков.

В конечном итоге уже в четверг он услышал, как кто-то шёпотом жалуется на то, что как бы хорошо, если бы Холмс вернулся. И он не мог с ними не согласиться. Он очень устал за эти три дня.

В пятницу Джон уже и не надеялся на возвращение Холмса, когда шёл на их совмещённый урок, втайне радуясь, что тот был последним. Но стоило ему войти, как его ожидал сюрприз — Холмс уже был там.

— Джон, — кивнул тот вместо приветствия.

Джон скованно кивнул в ответ. Боясь спрашивать себя, почему его окатила волна облегчения, стоило ему увидеть Холмса.

— Мне жаль, что мне пришлось отлучиться, — несмотря на слова, Джон почему-то знал, что тому не жаль. И он мысленно пнул себя, решив вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Холмсу было не за что извиняться. Это было не его дело.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался он. — Всё хорошо? — спросил он и тут же прикусил язык, боясь, что его поймут неверно. Хотя он и сам был не уверен, о чём именно спрашивает.

— Да, — Холмс смотрел прямо и не моргал, и Джон упрямо удерживал взгляд, не отводя глаза, пока в классе не начали собираться ученики.

Первая часть урока прошла отлично. Они разбирали различия между Ведьмами и волшебниками, Ведьмами-людоедами и колдунами, но когда речь зашла о Ведьмаках, Джон помедлил.

Он мог рассказать, как Гриммы, как и Ведьмаки, коим он, в общем-то, и был, убивали существ по указке королевской семьи, не скупясь на методы, но ограничился лишь словами, что они убивали существ только для защиты общества, что более или менее соответствовало реальности.

— А вы убивали существ? — спросил один из студентов Слизерина, и Джон не имел права солгать, ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Да, — был его твёрдый ответ, но он никогда этим не гордился.

— А Ведьм? — спросил уже другой, на этот раз с Гриффиндора.

— Нет, не убивал, — и он не врал, хотя сейчас ему больше всего хотелось оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. Эти вопросы выматывали его.

— Есть кто-то и похуже, — вставил Холмс, — кто убивает Ведьм.

— Кто? — оживился класс.

— Медоносы, — сухо отозвался тот, принявшись объяснять.

Джон же выдохнул с облегчением, перебирая в уме весь класс, надеясь, что среди учеников нет ни одного Медоноса. Однако Холмс остался краток, не вдаваясь в подробности и не уточняя, что те убивают Ведьм, а затем вырезают их язык для изучения особенностей рода Ведьмы.

Урок завершился в полной тишине, ученики переваривали полученную информацию. Джон же, подведя итог, быстрым шагом направился к себе. Ему нужно было освежить некоторые детали, которые почему-то не давали ему покоя. Он запустил руку в карман, чтобы достать блокнот, и замер. В кармане, куда он в понедельник вечером аккуратно положил уменьшенную коробку с ветками самшита, было пусто.

Он вернулся в класс, чтобы посмотреть, не выпала ли где коробка, проклиная про себя тот момент, когда решил наложить на неё чары неотслеживания. Теперь он не мог применить ни одно заклинание, чтобы найти её.

— Что-то случилось? — голос за спиной Джона заставил его вздрогнуть. Он даже не услышал его шагов, чёрт возьми!

— Всё в порядке. Просто... думаю, я забыл кое-что, — Холмсу незачем было знать о самшите. Ему как никому другому было известно о свойствах растения, и уж если быть совсем честным, то и воспользоваться находкой он мог. Мысль, что Холмс выкрал у него коробку, была абсурдной, он не мог знать, что там. Если он, конечно, не Ищейка с прекрасным нюхом. — Вы не видели мой блокнот?

Холмс прищурил глаза, внимательно оглядев его, и он ничего не сказал, но Джону показалось, что тот сразу понял, что он лжёт.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Не видел, но заходила профессор МакГонагалл и просила передать, что вас вызывает директор.

Джон кивнул, в тоже время наклоняясь посмотреть, нет ли чего под столом, и тут же резко выпрямился, стоило почувствовать рядом чужое присутствие.

— Не делайте так больше, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы, едва не поддавшись инстинкту отшвырнуть подошедшего. Но он не мог не признать, что запах табака и кардамона пьянил. Особенно так близко. Он щекотал его ноздри ещё с тех самых пор на трибунах. Ему пришлось медленно досчитать до трёх и выдохнуть.

Он повернулся.

Холмс не шелохнулся и лишь пожал плечами, оставшись стоять рядом, и теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Очень близко. Джон буквально кожей чувствовал его дыхание.

Что-то тихо скрипнуло — дверь, как понял Джон, но и ухом не повёл, не подав виду, что вообще хоть что-то слышал.

Так передвигаться могли немногие, и Джон уже даже предположил, кто это был. Затем за спиной Джона что-то упало, послышались сдавленный вскрик и чьё-то бормотание, и почти сразу дверь с таким же едва различимым скрипом закрылась.

Смотреть, кто это был, и проверять свои догадки не было никакого желания.

— Пойдут слухи, — с иронией сказал Джон, спрятав руки в карманы. Интересно, как теперь она будет себя вести, когда увидит их?

Эта мысль вызывала желание усмехнуться, но он сдержался.

— Они всегда ходят, — в тон ему ответил Холмс, наконец отступив назад. — Люди смотрят, но не наблюдают, не правда ли?

Джон подавил желание спросить напрямую, был ли это камень в его сторону? Он имел право знать, но вместо этого он бросил:

— Люди не всегда хотят видеть то, что их окружает на самом деле, к тому же, важно не то, о чём говорят, важно то, о чём шепчутся, не так ли? — выходя, он не обернулся.

Вызывал его не совсем Дамблдор, и Джон выругался сквозь зубы. Ему стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, особенно после предупреждения Медоноса. Увидеть ещё одну Ведьму, а точнее, Колдуна, было выше его сил. Если бы этим Ведьмаком был кто угодно, он бы просто пожал плечами, но нет. Дамблдор решил воскресить все его воспоминания.

Мэри, теперь Себастьян... И ведь он даже бы не знал, что они не брат и сестра, если бы не случайно найденное однажды фото. Судьба над ним издевалась. Уезжая, Джон навсегда попрощался с Мэри, чтобы в незнакомой стране найти Себастьяна. Чтобы после на долгие недели потерять голову. Чтобы вспоминать об этом... Но теперь его мысли были заняты совершенно другим, и теперь он знал совершенно точно — Себастьян его больше не волнует. Но большее сходство с Себастьяном, чем с матерью, своей собственной дочери не заметить было нельзя. Мог ли он чего-то не знать в родословной Ведьм? Могло ли дальнее родство так сильно проявиться? Ведь Джон только во время разговора с Мэри узнал, что она и Моран дальние кузены по бабушке.

Себастьян, без сомнений, приехал по поручению королевской семьи, хотя, впрочем, этого никто и не скрывал. Но как, чёрт возьми, он — Джон — был со всем этим связан? И почему везде, куда бы он не пошёл, фигурируют Ведьмы?

Нужно было бы прошерстить все дневники и в первую очередь найти коробку. В Хогвартсе с ней небезопасно. К тому же неспроста Дамблдор обмолвился о растении. И если Мэри знала о его свойствах, то, вероятно, и многие существа могли о них знать. Стоило ли ему сообщить о пропаже Дамблдору?

Вопросов было множество, а ответов — нет.

Ему нужно было прогуляться и выпить. Однозначно выпить. Лучше в компании, чем без неё, но пригласить было некого.

Джон и сам не понял, как ноги принесли его к краю леса, по тому, что свет в хижине не горел, было ясно, что дома никого не было, и к Хагриду он пошёл совершенно зря, но стоило Джону повернуть обратно, как он уловил едва различимый вдалеке вой. Но откуда здесь взяться оборотню? До полнолуния ещё три дня. Возможно, анимаг? Но, насколько было известно Джону, ни один учитель не обладал формой волкообразного. Ученик? Стоило бы проверить.

Джон с легкостью, ориентируясь только на звук, нашёл существо. Это действительно оказался оборотень, но вот кого он точно не ожидал там увидеть, так это Холмса, который пытался удержать оборотня.

На принятие решения не ушло и секунды, Джон в мгновения ока оказался между ними. Не потому, что боялся за жизнь Холмса, он уже понял, что тот существо — обладающее силой, которой могли похвастаться единицы, и Джон был в их числе, а потому, что мёртвый оборотень в стенах замка был не самой лучшей идеей, хоть и безопасной.

— Отойди, — выплюнул Джон, слегка повернув голову в сторону.

Холмс хмыкнул, но вместо того, чтобы отойти, встал рядом.

— Я удержу его без посторонней помощи, Гримм, — с презрением отозвался он. На мгновение Джон замер, осознав, что этим предложением оскорбил Холмса, но тут же стряхнул с себя удивление, сейчас для него было не место.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но, во-первых, с ним что-то не так: до полнолуния ещё три дня, а он в полной форме, что значит, что он не контролирует себя. А во-вторых, только ты можешь принести зелья. Ты — профессор зелий, и, вероятно, у тебя есть запасы. А ещё теперь у нас есть возможность сообщить Дамблдору, это понятно?

— Джон, вдвоём мы управимся с ним быстрее, — раздражённо огрызнулся Холмс.

— Верно, но ты же не хочешь его убить?

Холмс прошипел что-то сквозь зубы и исчез, и Джону не хотелось задумываться, как он это сделал, ведь в Хогвартсе аппарировать было нельзя.

— Тише, тише, — Джон поморщился, когда оборотень саданул ему мордой в челюсть, но хватку не ослабил. Он понимал, что связывающие заклинания тут мало помогут, но попробовать стоило. Это могло отвлечь оборотня хотя бы на секунду, пока он что-нибудь придумает. Но придумывать ничего не пришлось, оборотень взвыл, вырываясь из хватки, и через мгновение затих. А затем начали проявляться знакомые Джону черты.

— Билл?

Он вспомнил, как они вместе не раз и не два вытаскивали ребят из передряг. Как они, оказавшиеся по воле случая в самом начале Афганско-Советской войны, вытаскивали своих. После убийства Амина Хафизулла в конце семьдесят девятого начался кошмар. Это была не их война, но даже они уже не знали, где свои, а где чужие. Джон помнит тот месяц, словно он случился вчера. Это был канун Рождества, ожидание чего-то светлого, тёплого и надежного. Хотя, если копнуть глубже, всё началось с убийства Адольфа Дабса, тогда отношения Афганистана и США пошли под откос. А ведь ещё была Холодная война, но сначала ввод войск в Чехословакию, доктрина Брежнева и многое-многое другое. Для Лондона это не значило ничего, но плотный альянс Штатов и Великобритании всегда был на первом месте, и премьер-министр чётко дал понять, что советские методы не самые лучшие.

Билл только-только появился в их строю и частенько терялся в экстремальных ситуациях, но быстро приходил в себя, и если бы не он, Джон бы не спас и половины тех, кто вернулся или служил дальше по контракту.

С существами он сталкивался нередко, но лишь потому, что те предпочитали затеряться среди людей, им так было легче. Кто-то лечил, но чаще кто-то убивал только потому, что мог, и здесь, на войне, не нужны были оправдания — если тот, кого ты убиваешь — твой противник, твой враг.

Билл был обычным малым, только-только закончившим практику, и призвался сам. У него, как и у Джона, было много неразрешённых проблем, о которых думать не хотелось, а на войне было не до этого. Они стали отличной командой, Джон относился к нему как к верному другу и товарищу, почти как к брату, но сам понимал: чувства Билла к нему сильно отличались от его собственных, но сказать чёткое «нет» он не имел права. Слова, однажды сказанные ему майором Шолто, навсегда врезались ему в память: «Найди, ради чего жить, иначе — умрёшь». Никто не знал, вернётся ли, а влюбленность могла быть тем, ради чего хотелось вставать по утрам. Тогда в его жизнь влетел спокойный и собранный Себастьян. Правда их роман, если его можно было таковым назвать, длился недолго, и если быть совсем честным, это не то, ради чего Джон хотел жить, — он хотел ещё хотя бы раз пройтись по знакомым улицам и помириться, наконец, с сестрой — разве это была не хорошая причина? Но Джона подстрелили, и с Биллом он так и не попрощался.

Затем он пролежал в полевом госпитале долгий месяц, после... О «после» думать не хотелось. Он чувствовал себя выкинутой на улицу шавкой. А потом снова была война — живая, яркая, — такая, какую ему уже никогда не забыть. И не потому, что он знал, что рядом те, кого он принимает, а потому, что увидев свистящую мимо магию, он чувствовал себя как дома. Он чувствовал себя своим. Хотя именно магмир выкинул его на помойку, поставил на нём клеймо. Именно вернувшись, он понял, что изменился. Мягкого, беззаботного Джона больше не существовало. Хотя, возможно, его и не существовало никогда.

Именно тогда он убил первого человека — сознательно, — не испытав при этом никаких угрызений совести. Его грызла не совесть, а вина. Но он и сам не понимал, за что, ведь он не раз и не два делал это прежде. Убивал, а затем лечил, прям как Кощей, которым ему никогда не стать.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы и пробормотав согревающее заклинание, Джон взвалил обмякшего Билла к себе на плечи. Осматривать его здесь не было смысла, даже если что-то и было не так, он не мог ничего сделать, пока не доберётся до замка, а сделать это нужно было как можно скорее.

Вес неподвижного тела был внушительным, но Джон не хотел использовать магию и _Levicorpus_ , потому что не знал, насколько сильно на того повлияла трансформация.

Снег глухо скрипел, действуя ему на нервы, сапоги полностью утопали в сугробах, но ему было всё равно. Один из плюсов быть Гриммом — это выносливость и сила, и сейчас она была как нельзя кстати.

Поппи Помфри и Дамблдор уже ждали его у входа, о чём-то довольно оживлённо споря. Холмса с ними не было.

— Быстрее, — всплеснув руками, требовательно поторопила его Поппи не терпящим возражения тоном.

Что ж. Это значило, что Билл остаётся, по крайней мере, до утра, и Джон очень надеялся, что в запасах у Холмса — или точнее у Снейпа — есть волчье противоядие. Но шансы на это были очень и очень малы — ингредиенты этого зелья были очень дорогими, и пришлось бы объясняться перед Министерством, зачем оно нужно, и тогда Билл сразу бы попал в их лапы. А он, вероятно, даже и не знает, что магия существует... Однако оставалось загадкой, как он здесь оказался? Или Дамблдор был уже осведомлён об обитающем в Запретном лесу оборотне, но ни словом не обмолвился? И была ли вероятность, что Билл был укушен Фенриром Сивым, который сейчас гнил в Азкабане, ведь насколько Джону было известно, такое уже случалось, и мальчик выжил.

Больничное крыло не изменилось, только добавилось больше полок да подушек и одеял на кроватях. И Джон счёл это хорошим знаком, он всегда считал, что лазарету не хватало уюта.

Когда Джон помог уложить Билла на кровать, Поппи попросила их выйти. Джон лишь уточнил, не нужна ли ей помощь, но та вежливо отказалась.

«Ну да, — мрачно подумал Джон. — Здесь он не врач, здесь он в первую очередь профессор».

Спросить о Холмсе Джон не решился. Но ему и не пришлось, они встретились на пороге, когда тот входил в Больничное крыло. Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись. С Дамблдором Джону поговорить не удалось, тот был срочно вызван министром.

К утру следующего дня Джон раскопал всё, что можно, об оборотнях, и после обеда направился проведать Билла. Тот уже был в сознании и болтал с любопытной ученицей-второкурсницей из Хаффлпаффа Джейн Курт[6]. Джейн была умной девочкой, даже слишком умной, и Джон был уверен, что она быстрее всех сообразит, кто такой Билл, а для этого она вернётся в лазарет снова.

— Как ты? — поинтересовался Джон, подходя к койке.

— Отлично, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Билл, который за то время, что Джон его не видел, подрос и возмужал, ведь к ним Билл попал восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой... — Рад тебя видеть. Не расскажешь, где я? — наклонившись к нему ближе, спросил он.

— Боюсь, ты мне не поверишь. И думаю, у меня нет права говорить тебе это, — пожал плечами Джон. — Ничего не болит?

— Ну, с тем, кто я, я уже почти свыкся, так что ты меня мало чем удивишь, — хохотнул Билл и тут же поморщился. — Голова немного болит, — смущенно добавил он. — Тот мужчина меня знатно приложил, хотя я его и не виню. Надо бы поблагодарить его, а то мало ли, что бы я ещё натворил. Ведь, как я уже понял, это школа....

Джон кивнул.

— Где ты был прошлым вечером? — мягко поинтересовался он.

— Да шатался по ночному Лондону, а потом зашёл в какой-то кабак. Помню, что все почему-то перешёптывались, смотря на меня, — Билл нахмурился. — Помню остроконечную шляпу, такую, какую обычно одевают на Хэллоуин.

— Что-нибудь ещё помнишь?

— Помню всё, но не знаю, почему так случилось и почему я оказался в том лесу, — он замер, когда Джон бездумно потрепал Билла по волосам.

— Понятно, — Джон кивнул, убирая руку, и когда его рука соскользнула с волос, Билл стиснул её в своих ладонях и поднял голову.

Джон вымученно улыбнулся. Он об этом не подумал. А ведь Билл был ещё совсем мальчишка... Зачем ему такой, как Джон?

Краем глаза Джон заметил, как на комоде материализовался флакон, и тут же перевёл взгляд на порог, но там уже никого не было.

— Поправляйся, — Джон отнял руку и отступил. — Директор тебе всё расскажет.

Билл понял всё без слов, но Джон знал, что им нужно будет поговорить.

— Спасибо, Джон, — едва слышно обронил ему вслед Билл. Джон сделал вид, что не услышал.

 

**#4**

Его достало, что всё дерьмо крутилось вокруг него. Лучше кандидатуры не нашлось? Джон саданул кулаком по ближайшей стене и от души выматерился. А затем без предупреждения направился к Дамблдору.

Ему нужны были ответы, и он не собирался больше ждать. Но для начала ему нужно было успокоиться и вспомнить парочку заклинаний.

Когда он поднимался вверх по лестнице, его разум был тщательно защищен. Второе заклинание, то самое, что мешало Ведьмам читать его мысли, он поставил на всякий случай, следуя предчувствию.

Однако, как и обычно, с его-то удачей, в кабинете уже кто-то был. И он мрачно перевёл взгляд с пустого стола на сидящего напротив Себастьяна, чуть поодаль стоял Холмс.

— Где директор? — спросил Джон, осматривая кабинет. Диппет помахал ему со своего портрета.

— Скоро вернётся, — лениво отозвался Себастьян и добавил как бы между прочим:

— Кстати, Джонни, от тебя за версту несёт оборотнем, неужели никого получше не нашёл? Или вы ограничились голландским штурвалом[7]?

Джон не помнил, как в мгновение ока оказался подле Себастьяна. подняв его за лацканы пиджака над полом, а затем наклонился к его уху низко-низко:

— Послушай меня сюда, _Моран_ , — промурлыкал он и почувствовал, как тот сразу подобрался. — Мне плевать, что когда-то мы были любовниками и не ограничивались одним штурвалом, а ты вполне себе практиковал фроттаж. О, и был просто без ума от глубокого горла, я ведь прав? — Себастьян гулко сглотнул. — В прошлый раз я сдержался, но у меня не безграничное терпение: если ещё раз я услышу хоть одно похабное слово в свою сторону, я не посмотрю, что ты дальний,  _очень_ дальний родственник моей дочери. Я не позволю тебе оскорблять кого-то, кого ты даже не знаешь. И нет, я сейчас не о себе, поэтому хорошенько подумай в следующий раз, как соберёшься открыть рот, — а затем Джон добавил почти что шёпотом: — Я убивал людей и существ — многих, но никогда — Ведьм. Но всё бывает в первый раз, не правда ли? Поэтому прикуси свой длинный язык, которым, я знаю, — тот вновь гулко сглотнул, — ты умеешь не только болтать. Я ясно выражаюсь? — Моран попытался выбраться из захвата, но Джон рук не разжал. — Или мне повторить доходчивее?

Моран кивнул.

— Вот и чудно, — подытожил Джон, разжимая руки. Себастьян с грохотом свалился на пол. — Давно его нет? — он обернулся к безучастно стоявшему до этого Холмсу.

— Он просил подождать нас здесь, — сипло отозвался Моран, медленно поднимаясь с пола, не дав Холмсу ответить. А спустя мгновение Джона ждала подсечка.

— Ублюдок, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы, уклоняясь от удара.

До палочки он сейчас даже при желании не мог дотянуться, и выход был всего один: бить в ответ.

Моран снова замахнулся, и Джон уже был готов к удару, когда послышалось чёткое: «Остановись и даже не думай», и удара, на удивление, не последовало. Себастьян так и застыл с поднятым кулаком, а потом зло зыркнув в сторону Холмса, сплюнул.

Джон так и не понял, что случилось. Это было принуждение? Если так, то это было точно не _Imperio_ , а если не оно, тогда...

А затем Моран расхохотался:

— Чёртов контракт! «Исполнять приказы любого члена королевской семьи...» если бы я знал, что каждый такой приказ укреплён печатью послушания, я бы никогда не подписал контракт. Хоть тут ты меня обскакал, Джон.

Джон не слышал дальнейших слов, но предельно ясно осознал, кто перед ним и почему его терзали сомнения. И они оказались осознанными. Его определили в няньки. Наверное, его это должно было оскорбить или задеть, но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме глухого раздражения, да и главный фигурант не особо спешил прояснить ситуацию.

— Зачем ты здесь, Себастьян? — задал свой вопрос Джон.

— А ты ещё не понял? — тот криво усмехнулся. — Я один из рычагов давления, по крайней мере, когда-то был им.

— Конкретнее, — процедил Джон, игнорируя тот факт, что Холмс пытался вмешаться.

— Я... — и тут Моран замолк и отступил.

— Не смей, — по слогам отчеканил Джон, повернувшись к Холмсу. — Я имею право знать, не так ли, Ваша Светлость?

Холмс на это обращение только поморщился.

— Джон...

— Холмс, — оборвал того на полуслове Джон. — Не соизволите ли объяснить мне, к чему весь этот спектакль? — он злился и чувствовал, что действие чар ослабевает. — Я понимаю, вы не обязаны были говорить мне, ведь мы никто друг другу, но какого дьявола в этом всём замешана моя семья? — он незаметно для себя стал надвигаться на Холмса, но тот не шелохнулся, лишь не моргая смотрел в ответ. И впервые, уже догадываясь какой эффект может последовать за этим взглядом, Джон отвёл глаза.

Хотелось выть.

— Пожалуй, это объясню уже я, — раздалось из-за двери. На пороге стоял Дамблдор.

Когда в кабинете не осталось никого, кроме него и Дамблдора, Джон не выдержал:

— Я не нянька. Вы ведь для этого взяли меня? Чтобы я присматривал за одним из... — Джон не смог подобрать слова, чтобы точно определить, кем является вышеназванный. — За Холмсом?

— И да, и нет, — уклончиво ответил Дамблдор. — Как я уже говорил, многие, включая Мэри Морстан, были вызваны мной, чтобы развеять мои сомнения. В Министерстве появился слух, что кто-то травит юных волшебников, только недавно окончивших школу. К сожалению, слухи оказалась правдивы, и двое из магов уже скончались. Помнишь, я говорил о самшите? У Министерства есть подозрения, что травят именно им, но доказательств нет, яд не выявлен.

— Но при чём здесь тогда Билл? — в одночасье растеряв весь пыл, рассеяно почесав затылок, спросил Джон.

— Билл оказался здесь случайно, тот, кто травит волшебников, перенёсся сюда с помощью порт-ключа, который мистеру Холмсу посчастливилось обнаружить.

— Разве сюда нельзя аппарировать? — удивился он.

— Нельзя в сам Хогвартс, — согласился Дамблдор, — к сожалению, я не учёл, что кто-то будет настолько умён, чтобы перенестись в лес. Но над этим уже работают.

— Профессор... — начал Джон. — А не связано ли это с пропавшим мальчиком?

— Так ты уже знаешь? Нет, не думаю, Джейкоб не был существом... но такого предположения тоже нельзя исключать.

— Насколько, по слухам, был силён яд?

— Одной капли эссенции самшита в зелье хватит, чтобы получить сильное отравление. Поэтому я лишь предположу, что в зелье была пара капель.

Джон кивнул, в уме подсчитывая вероятность получения эссенции из пропавшей ветки — таковая имелась, но была мала.

— Чтобы получить эссенцию самшита, нужен как минимум целый куст, — подытожил Джон. — У меня была ветка самшита, но она пропала, — обронил вдруг он. — Такая, что вплетается в венок, — и словно не замечая, что говорит вслух, продолжил: — Предположительно, убийца знакомился с учениками здесь — в Хогвартсе, но в окрестностях нет самшита, а вот в рождественских венках он был. Мог ли убийца незаметно собирать ветки, а из найденного сварить зелье? Ведь если для него хватает пары капель, одного-двух пучков, которые, наверняка, здесь можно было собрать, было бы достаточно.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, выслушав его рассуждения.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Шерлок.

— Как кто? — не понял Джон.

— Профессор Холмс, — имя резануло по ушам.

— Интересно, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Где я оказался не прав?

— Это не совсем зелье, — раздался голос за его спиной, и Джон вздрогнул, совершенно не ожидая его услышать. — Но ваши доводы верны, Д... профессор Уотсон, — Джон заметил запинку и сделал всё возможное, чтобы уголки губ не приподнялись вверх. — И убийце нужен определенный сорт самшита, — Холмс сделал паузу. — Зимнецвет. Ведь именно самшит такого сорта пропал?

— Да. А что же это, если не зелье? — Джон повернулся в сторону говорившего.

— Это мёд.

— Мёд? — переспросил он. — Но ведь тогда подозрение падает на Медоносов...

Холмс кивнул.

— Это ещё не всё. Все жертвы отравления или Колдуны, или Ведьмы.

— Кто-то очень сильно хочет подставить Медоносов, истребляя ведьмачий род? — осторожно предположил Джон, следя за реакцией. И с облегчением припоминая, что ни Ведьм, ни Колдунов среди учеников нет. А вот Медонос был, и именно она предупредила его об опасности.

— Да. И мне понадобится ваша помощь, профессор Уотсон. Джон.

Джон сглотнул. Раздумывал он недолго. Все вопросы и разногласия можно было решить и потом. Наверное.

— Хорошо. Что нужно делать?

План оказался до абсурдности прост, Джон счёл план неразумным, но молчал, сцепив зубы. Его доводы Холмс слушать не стал, лишь отмахнулся.

Сделать из профессора приманку было глупо, во-первых, потому что убийца на это не клюнет — Холмс далёк от юного двадцатилетнего возраста, а во-вторых, это уже был личный пункт Джона — Холмс никогда не подтверждал, что он Колдун («но и не опровергал», — ехидно подсказывал ему внутренний голос). Но когда Холмс невзначай предложил кандидатуру Билла, Джон ощетинился и нехотя согласился со всеми его доводами.

Дамблдор подытожил, что Билл будет подвергнут _Obliviate_ , и хоть он и понимал, что это правильное решение, но не думал, что оно было лучшим. Билл бы мог жить с этим знанием, в конце концов, он был одним из них. Пусть не волшебником, но оборотнем.

Ближе к вечеру Джон снова пошёл проведать Билла, Поппи сказала, что он здоров и что если он хочет отправиться домой — то пожалуйста. Подтвердив, что таких случаев в будущем больше не предвидится, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

Чем ближе он подходил к лазарету, тем тяжелее ему давался каждый шаг. Билл был хорошим малым и не заслуживал того, чтобы стирать ему память, но другого выхода не было.

Когда Джон переступил порог, Билл уже собрался и прощался с Поппи.

— Джон, — радостно поприветствовал его он, словно и не было того неловкого инцидента.

— Привет, — так же тепло улыбнулся Джон. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Да, он не видел его в качестве партнера или любовника, но Билл был замечательным, и он всегда относился к тому, как к младшему брату.

— Замечательно. Но ты же тут не просто так? — склонив голову, поинтересовался тот, смотря на него в упор.

— Не просто так, да, — Джон выдавил из себя смешок. Ведь именно ему придётся удалить Биллу память.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Билл.

Он же просто кивнул.

Они дошли до Чёрного озера, когда Билл подал голос:

— Я говорил с директором. Я же больше тебя не увижу?

Джон повернулся, почему-то удивленный этим вопросом, но ответ уже был заготовлен.

— Да. Скорее всего, да.

— И навряд ли вспомню о случившемся, да? — Билл криво усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Джон на мгновение зажмурился; врать не было нужды.

— Да.

— Тогда, надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это.

— За что? — Джон нахмурился, но все вопросы отпали сами собой, когда Билл качнулся вперед, и губ Джона коснулись его губы.

Он не шелохнулся и не ответил. Было почему-то стыдно. Он должен был это предвидеть. Должен был предотвратить...

— Давно хотел, — Билл улыбался. — И даже если я всё забуду, оно того стоило. Можешь ничего не говорить, — он махнул рукой, когда Джон собрался возразить. — Меня всё равно не переубедишь, а то, что это не взаимно, я понял ещё тогда, когда ты был в госпитале. Именно тогда меня и покусал оборотень. Иронично, правда?

— Как это случилось? — Билл стоял очень близко, но теперь Джона это не беспокоило — словно весь груз враз свалился с его плеч.

— Мы тогда отбивались от туркменского наряда. Одна из бомб упала недалеко от Кабула, что очень осложнило операцию в Панджшерском ущелье. Народ переполошился, и мы, выдвигаясь на место взрыва, не смогли объясниться с ними. У нас не было переводчика с дари, ты был одним из немногих, кто владел им. Тогда погибло много гражданских, до сих пор помню их лица, — Билл горько усмехнулся. — До сих пор вижу их мёртвые тела по ночам. И крик девочки, которую я не успел спасти.

Билла начала бить дрожь, знакомая Джону не понаслышке, и он обнял его. Когда Билл успокоился, он сказал:

— Я тут вспомнил, что до того, как я зашёл в паб, снаружи я видел надпись, но не придал ей значения, подумав, что это чья-та шутка.

— Что это была за надпись? — насторожился Джон.

— «Крови единорогов здесь не место, и даже не спрашивайте о ней» или как-то так. Забавно, правда? — Билл даже не догадывался, что говорил о «Кабаньей голове», хотя, впрочем, откуда он мог знать? — Джон?

— Да?

— Можешь... — Билл замялся. — Спеть, пожалуйста? Я ведь не дурак, понимаю, почему пришёл именно ты. Наутро я уже ничего и не вспомню, сегодня суббота, и я, наверное, подумаю, что ранним утром кое-как дополз до дома после того, как напился в соседнем пабе. Одежду мне починили, всё при мне.

Джон отвёл взгляд, а Билл тем временем продолжил:

— Я живу в Ньюэме, почти на самой его окраине, Кэмптон-роуд, может, знаешь такую? Там сейчас не очень спокойно, но мне нравится, да и до аэропорта рукой подать, а ещё рядом парк, мои окна на него выходят. А ночью... ночью я гуляю. Не могу уснуть. Помнишь, ты иногда пел нам, когда ночи выдавались более-менее спокойными. Можешь снова?..

Джону не нужно было просить дважды, и он тихо запел, горько усмехаясь от иронии: ведь и правда он оказался в Шотландии намного раньше[8].

Билл уже засыпал, когда пробормотал:

— Дом двести двадцать восемь, ключи должны быть в кармане. Было приятно увидеть твой мир, всегда знал, что ты не такой, как все, — Джон не стал ничего говорить, допевая последний припев. Когда он повернулся, Билл уже безмятежно спал у него на плече.

— Спи, — пробормотал он, в целомудренном поцелуе касаясь виска. Может быть, этот мальчишка никогда и не станет ему ни любовником, ни возлюбленным, но он всегда будет занимать в его сердце особое место.

Произнеся согревающее и усыпляющее заклинания, он всматривался в его лицо, запоминая. Отобрать его воспоминания о их первой встрече он не имел права. Нужно было лишь подкорректировать пару дней, но Джон колебался.

Стирать воспоминания о поцелуе ему не позволила... он бы сказал, что совесть, но навряд ли это была она. Он заменил их на более абстрактные и размытые. Билл никогда не узнает, кто это был, но оно было и к лучшему. Достаточно было того, что жизнь оборотня никогда не будет легкой, и ему придётся всегда быть настороже. Уезжать в полнолуния как можно дальше. О никаких зельях не могло быть и речи — Билл забудет всё, когда проснётся. Джон мог бы приглядывать за ним, но понимал, что лучше этого не делать. Биллу нужно было двигаться дальше, с воспоминаниями или без них, как когда-то это сделал он сам. Хотя вначале хотелось застрелиться, от кошмаров, от ненужности, от... Он и сам не знал, от чего, но прошёл через это.

Джон собрал всё своё мужество и чётко произнёс одно-единственное заклинание. Оставалось лишь доставить Билла домой.

— Помочь? — раздалось за спиной, и Джон вздрогнул, хотя стоило бы привыкнуть: Холмс всегда появлялся бесшумно.

Он знал, что должен сделать это сам, без посторонней помощи, потому что Билл в его руках был полностью беззащитен, но именно Холмс тогда его и нашёл. Ему можно было доверить... довериться. Он задал один единственный вопрос, зная, что получив на него ответ, он будет знать наверняка, знать ответ на вопрос, который мучил его давно.

— Ты владеешь телепортацией? — Джон повернулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что Холмс был в длинном маггловском пальто.

Телепортация была одной из возможных способностей, а Холмс всегда появлялся незаметно, как, впрочем, и исчезал.

— Да, — Холмс кивнул.

Значит, владеет...

— Сможешь перенести нас? — единственным человеком, который мог обойти всевозможные запреты в Хогвартсе — был Холмс: если он владел телепортацией, он мог оказаться где угодно и когда угодно. Но сейчас не время выяснять, так ли это. Джон аккуратно похлопал по карманам Билла и нашёл ключи.

— Куда?

— Кэмптон-роуд. Знаешь, где это? — Джон подхватил Билла на руки.

Холмс коротко кивнул.

— Дай руку, — сказал он, и Джон, покрепче прижав к себе ношу, протянул Холмсу руку. — Готов? — Джон мотнул головой, вдруг потеряв дар речи.

И в следующее мгновение они оказались на знакомых для Джона улицах. Прямо перед домом Билла.

— Откуда ты?..

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Я не знал. И нет, я не подслушивал.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Джон чертыхнулся, пытаясь попасть в замочную скважину.

— Дай я, — Холмс выхватил ключи, когда под его пальцами дверь открылась за считанные секунды, Джон закатил глаза. Ну, конечно же.

Тот толкнул дверь вовнутрь, пропуская его вперёд.

Шагнув через порог, Джон обернулся:

— А ты?

— Я вам там не нужен. Подожду снаружи.

Джон кивнул и зашагал по лестнице вверх. По всей логике вещей спальня должна была быть там, как и во многих домах Лондона. И оказался прав.

Опустив Билла на кровать, Джон секунду помедлил. И что теперь?..

Почти на автомате он обыскал все видимые ящики и предполагаемые тайники, но к счастью, ничего не нашёл.

Его затопило облегчение.

Он мог развернуться и уйти, и, если быть честным, он хотел так и сделать, но снаружи был Холмс. Тот новый Холмс, к которому Джон был не готов. Он не был абсолютно уверен, но некоторые детали вставали на место. Тот быстрый уход Холмса, когда он увидел Медоноса. А ещё он мог при желании использовать ветки самшита, ведь он был одним из немногих, кто владел навыками зельеварения на должном уровне. Потому что он...

Джон не заметил, как за ним тихо захлопнулась дверь, и он оказался на улице, стоя лицом к лицу с тем, о ком были его мысли.

Холмс что-то искал в карманах пальто, а когда не нашёл, то поморщился словно от зубной боли. Они вновь смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь, как когда-то в первые дни знакомства, а затем Холмс, как и тогда, моргнул, и Джон закашлялся, вдруг осознав, что это было слишком.

— Поужинаем? — неожиданно предложил Холмс, вдруг в одночасье став серьезным. Черты его лица заострились, а затем на них упала тень, и Джон наконец увидел.

Ему в самом начале сказали буквально в лоб, а он не придал этому значения. И не то, чтобы он был удивлён сейчас. Просто это было неожиданно, он не совсем так это себе представлял. Да и наступать на одни и те же грабли он уже привык. Дважды уже наступил. Кто знает, может, три — это счастливое число?

— Почему бы и нет? — он и сам не понял, что задерживал дыхание. Всматриваясь в такое знакомое и одновременно чужое лицо. Но теперь, по крайней мере, они были честны с друг другом. Холмс знал, кто он, а он знал, кто такой Холмс. — Я, кажется, тебе задолжал, — он не смог сдержать рвущегося наружу смешка. — Есть что-то на примете?

— Что скажешь о Нортумберленд-стрит? Там есть хороший ресторан, да и владелец мне должен.

— Центральный Лондон? Не ожидал ничего другого, — усмехнулся Джон. — Он тоже существо?

— Анджело? Нет, обычный человек, но даже если бы это было и не так, он бы не стал задавать вопросов.

— Отлично. Возьмём такси? — и Джон тут же понял, что сморозил глупость, когда Холмс дернул его на себя, а через мгновение они оказались за углом от ресторана.

— Я к этому никогда не привыкну, — смущенно пробормотал он, чем заслужил внимательный взгляд Холмса. — Что я такого сказал?

Холмс мотнул головой в сторону ресторана и спросил:

— Когда я говорил, что ты где-то воевал, я ведь ошибся? Где?

— Я воевал не только в Афганистане. Я воевал наравне со всеми, когда Поттеры погибли. Даже не так — я воевал трижды. В первый раз был неосторожен и убил человека, меня сослали; я вызвался добровольцем, меня подстрелили; я вернулся, и вот я здесь, — Джон повёл плечами, а затем толкнул дверь ресторана.

— Твой загар сбил меня с толку, — заключил Холмс. — Всегда есть что-то...

— Да, — согласно кивнул Джон, садясь напротив. — Когда ты собирался мне сказать? — на этот раз он взгляда не отвёл. Не было нужды. Всё равно было уже слишком поздно.

— Разве это имеет значение? — чуть раздраженно бросил Холмс. — Это — не моя сфера. Никогда не считал себя обязанным сообщать всем, что я...

— Да, пока моё подозрение бы не пало на тебя, — не дослушав, оборвал его Джон

— А оно пало? — Холмс наклонился вперёд.

О, Мерлин! Дай ему сил. Если бы Джон знал Холмса подольше, он бы заставил заткнуться метавшиеся в голове мысли. Поэтому он был даже рад, что подумал о дополнительной защите своих мыслей.

— Ты не можешь прочитать меня, — вдруг обронил Джон, сам шокированный догадкой. — Тогда в коридоре это был ты. Ты сжёг эту чёртову записку. Ты всё это время читал меня.

В приглушённом свете Джону показалось, что тот улыбнулся, и он замер, неспособный оторвать взгляд.

— Обычно мне это не нужно, — кивнул Холмс, — но соглашусь, у способностей Колдуна есть свои плюсы.

Все последующие слова застряли у Джона в горле, если он и хотел что-то спросить, то теперь передумал. Вместо этого он взял со стола меню и, сделав вид, что изучает его, спросил:

— Итак, твой план. Как ты собираешься его провернуть?

— Очень просто, — легко ответил Холмс. — Кстати, здесь готовят изумительного цыплёнка, советую попробовать, — Джон удивлённо на него уставился, а тем временем тот продолжил: — Джон, что ты знаешь о пчёлах?

 

* * *

 Воскресенье прошло как обычно, за тем исключением, что компанию ему составлял Холмс. Он больше не скрывал свою сущность, хотя этим поздним утром маскировочное зелье ещё не выветрилось, и Джона бы это насторожило, если бы он не знал, для чего это делается.

Они сидели в «Трёх метлах», Джон заказал себе у Розмерты кружку крепкого чая и тост, на что та только весело прищурилась, Холмс же от предложения перекусить отказался.

— Тебя не беспокоит, что тебя могут убить? — спросил Джон, намазывая тост джемом, когда Холмс опустился на соседний стул.

— Не особо, — подал плечами Холмс.

— Но это безрассудно, — нахмурился Джон. Тост с апельсиновым джемом и правда был изумительным.

— Не для меня. Я невосприимчив к большинству из известных ядов.

— А к самшитовому мёду? — прожевав тост, спросил Джон.

Тот промолчал.

— Ты знаешь, кто убийца? — задал мучивший его вопрос Джон, когда после недолгой тишины и второго съеденного тоста ответа не последовало.

— У меня есть догадки, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок.

— Но делиться ты ими не собираешься, так? — понятливо кивнул Джон, отодвинув стул, чтобы вставать.

Нет, идея ловить на живца ему определенно не нравилась.

— Джон, стой, — Холмс схватил его за руку, и Джон замер.

— Ты что делаешь? — одними губами спросил он.

— Сядь, — не выпуская его руки из своей, сказал Холмс, и Джон послушно сел.

Джону становилось некомфортно, он старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Холмса. Их уединение вскоре было прервано, когда один из официантов нечаянно разлил на Холмса сливочное пиво. Официант тут же всполошился, принявшись извиняться и вытирать лужу невесть откуда взявшимся полотенцем, Холмс же на это лишь очаровательно улыбнулся, заверяя, что всё в порядке, и у Джона аж свело зубы от такой сладости, и он резко встал.

Он не идиот. Он уже понял, кто перед ним, потому что от неожиданности Холмс изменился в лице, с которого уже спала иллюзия зелья, и он понял — это было сделано намеренно. Его больше раздражало, что тот не хотел делиться своими мыслями с ним. Ведь в это дело они ввязались вдвоём.

Выходя, он даже не обернулся, борясь с желанием не зайти в «Кабанью голову» сразу после. Вместо этого он воспользовался камином Дамблдора и оказался в Министерстве, оттуда — на Косой Аллее, а затем он просто бродил по Лондону, пока Джон не заметил ехавший за ним чёрный автомобиль.

Когда из машины выбралась девушка в строгом костюме, он уже всё понял. Этого стоило ожидать. А как только он сел в салон — человек перед ним окончательно подтвердил его догадки. Хоть они были и непохожи внешне, но были черты слишком хорошо знакомые Джону.

— Доктор Уотсон.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Давно меня так не называли. Чем обязан, мистер Холмс?

Кажется, сидящий напротив мужчина удивился, но, сбросив с себя секундное оцепенение, представился:

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, я брат Шерлока.

Джон кивнул.

— Мне, как я вижу, представляться нет нужды. Чем я могу быть вам полезен, мистер Холмс? — перешёл он сразу к делу, у него не было времени на все эти разговоры. Да, он вспылил, но Шерлок остался там один. И это было очень и очень нехорошо.

— Мне стало известно, что вы стали близки с моим братом, — издалека начал Холмс.

— Конкретнее, пожалуйста, — не отводя взгляда от Майкрофта, сказал Джон.

— Видите ли, я беспокоюсь о нём.

Джон кивнул, про себя считая до трёх. Кажется, манера говорить издалека была присуща всем Холмсам, и одного ему вполне достаточно.

— Как и всё мы, он — член королевской семьи и ваш брат. Что конкретно вы хотите, мистер Холмс?

— Я хочу предложить вам сделку. Вы следите за ним и докладывайте мне.

Он даже не дослушал.

— Нет.

— Нет? — удивился Холмс. — Вы не поняли, я буду платить вам хорошие деньги, знаю, что с финансами у вас туго...

— Нет, — повторил Джон, даже не раздумывая. — Если вы так печётесь о брате, то могли бы присмотреть за ним сами, с помощью ваших людей. Уверен, на вас и без того работает множество магов.

Холмс кивнул.

— Проблема лишь в том, что их Шерлок распознает на раз-два. Я бы сделал это и сам, но увы — я обычный человек.

Джон вскинул голову.

— Не удивляйтесь, я просто человек. При этом ни являюсь ни волшебником, ни Колдуном. Родиться Колдуном — то ещё редкое событие, а уж волшебником... в этом Шерлок уникален, — подобие улыбки появилось на губах Холмса. — А ещё я вижу, что вы не боитесь меня, и это... похвально, — усмехнулся он.

— Вы не особо пугаете, — отозвался Джон, а затем помедлив, всё же сказал: — Расскажите мне о Шерлоке.

Возможно, он знал достаточно для самого себя, но недостаточно для того, чтобы Шерлок не влез в историю.

 

**#5**

Джон не произнёс ни звука, когда Холмс рассказывал ему о том, как именно тот стал невосприимчивым к зельям.

«Лучше бы уж это были наркотики, — непроизвольно подумал Джон и тут же пожалел об этом. Холмс упомянул и о них. — Сумасшедший», — с болью подумав о том, как тот мучился от каждого такого захода, он старался больше не расспрашивать.

Возвращаясь к месту своего побега, Джон не знал, что ему сказать. Не знал, как себя вести, кляня свой вспыльчивый характер. «Три метлы» встретили его умиротворённой тишиной и тихим гомоном подвыпивших — где-то в самом углу паба. Холмса нигде не было, да и неудивительно. Джон, вздохнув, уже собирался уйти, когда заметил того в компании смутно знакомой женщины.

Женщина притягивала к себе все взгляды окружающих — Музе стесняться ей было явно нечего, даже того короткого трикотажного платья, что было на ней надето. Джон поморщился, отгоняя уже понятное и знакомое ему чувство — сейчас для него было не время и не место.

Его одолевали сомнения: он должен был извиниться за вспыльчивость и внезапный уход, но и быть третьим лишним тоже не хотел. Махнув рукой Розмерте, он попросил бокал сливочного пива, совершенно не уверенный, будет ли он его пить. После четвертого глотка захотелось встать и уйти: цепляющий взгляд образ приковывал и манил, а Джон не был готов в этом признаться даже самому себе.

Как было хорошо, когда он работал в Бартсе. Там, где было приемлемое количество существ, он смог быстро найти общий язык и не думать ни о чём. Несколько раз он даже крутил романы, но дальше свидания дело не пошло, а потом появилась Сара.

Сара была Музой. Первой после того случая с поцелуем, и Джон хотел попытать счастья. Ему даже казалось, что он немного влюблён в неё, в такую правильную, практичную. А после они провели ночь вместе, никаких поцелуев, никаких обещаний — ничего из того, чтобы он хотел испытать сейчас, только пригоревшие тосты и клубничный джем следующим утром. Он не видел её с тех пор. И не то чтобы он хотел её увидеть, просто, зацепившись взглядом за стоявшую поодаль девушку, он понял, что та напомнила ему её. И когда он встал, чтобы проверить, он был приятно удивлён.

— Сара? — имя с губ сорвалось легко, почти даже с облегчением.

— Джон?

На её лице расцвела улыбка.

— Вот так встреча.

— Не знал, что ты тоже волшебница, — и тут же замолк. Это прозвучало как оскорбление.

— Ну, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Я никогда не любила об этом говорить. Да и училась я не в Англии. Как и... — тут её взгляд метнулся к столику, от которого сам Джон не мог оторвать глаз.

Джон понял, по крайней мере, он очень надеялся, что не ошибается.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? Я угощаю.

— Да, — решительно сказала она, беря его под руку.

После того как они сели за освободившийся столик, Сара расслабилась.

— Рассказывай, как ты? Слышала, ты был на фронте, про ранение не рассказывай, и так вижу, — она кивнула в сторону трости.

— Понемногу, вот судьба занесла меня снова в Хогвартс, — смешок получился нервным. — А ты здесь какими судьбами?

— Преподаёшь? — удивилась Сара. — Мне всегда казалось: тебе не хватит на это терпения.

— Война учит и не такому, — просто ответил Джон.

Сара кивнула.

— А я... не то чтобы я по делу, скорее, мне просто хотелось убедиться, что любовь всей моей жизни — это... любовь всей моей жизни. Хотя ничего другого я от неё и не ожидала. Музы всегда ветрены.

— И ты? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— И я.

Он не понял, что случилось в следующую секунду, почувствовал лишь мягкое прикосновение губ к своим и иронично подумал о том, что с поцелуем они припозднились.

Сара спешно отстранилась, словно стыдясь своего порыва.

— Извини, я... — и вдруг она едва не подпрыгнула от осознания, на её лице читался неподдельный ужас. — Джон? Джон? Скажи, что я не...

Он потянулся к её нервно теребящим салфетку рукам и сжал их.

— Всё в порядке. Я в норме. Правда. Не влюблён и не готов прыгать за тобой в омут. Совсем не готов, хотя оно и к лучшему, правда? — он видел, как она расслабляется. — Влюблённость странная штука, не находишь?

Она едва заметно улыбнулась, а затем, бросив взгляд на столик, за которым сидели Холмс и та женщина, кивнула и помрачнела.

— Да.

— Расскажешь мне о ней? — он видел, как загорелся её взгляд, как по щекам пополз румянец, и выпустил её руки. — Какой ты её видишь?

Джон знал, что действует из своих собственных эгоистичных побуждений, но останавливаться не собирался, даже уже зная, что это выйдет ему боком.

Сам рассказ Джон слушал вполуха. Иногда кивал и смеялся, наблюдая за Сарой. Та преобразилась, рассказывая о сидящей рядом с Холмсом женщине. Глаза Сары заблестели, и она оживилась. Джон впервые с удивлением увидел, как та оживленно жестикулирует руками.

— Она тебе нравится.

— Очень, — Сара кивнула. — Я когда впервые её увидела, невзлюбила с первой минуты.

Джон хмыкнул. Это было знакомо.

— А потом... Даже не знаю, влюбилась, наверное, — Сара неопределенно пожала плечами. — Это сложно объяснить... Но тот мужчина, — она кивнула в сторону столика, — это не первый раз, когда я вижу их вместе. Я вижу, как она флиртует с ним, и мне... — она запнулась. — Неприятно.

— А ты не пыталась подойти?

Сара мотнула головой.

— Да кто посмотрит на такую, как я? Но знаешь, что меня радует, Джон? — дождавшись кивка, она продолжила: — Он не отвечает ей взаимностью.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я наблюдала за ними. Он всегда ведёт себя отстранённо, хоть, как и она, притягивает всеобщие взгляды, словно кто-то махнул палочкой, и всё, но, похоже, это его не волнует.

— Примешь меня на работу, если вдруг постучусь? — сменил тему Джон. — Не думаю, что задержусь на этой должности надолго.

— Почему? — её брови взлетели вверх от удивления.

— У моей должности проклятая история, — говоря это, он не улыбнулся.

Сара кивнула, больше ничего не спросив.

— Если рекомендации всё ещё при тебе, не вижу в этом никаких проблем. Когда тебя ждать? — лукаво спросила она.

— Думаю, через месяц, — а затем добавил, решившись: — И у меня будет к тебе ещё одна маленькая просьба.

— Я тебя слушаю.

 

* * *

Джон выходил из «Трёх метел» с чистой душой. Ему была приятна компания Сары, они посмеялись, вспоминая некоторые моменты. Она рассказала об учёбе в Ильверморни.

Он не забыл, зачем возвращался туда, но, когда он обернулся в последний раз, Холмса уже не было. Джон не был расстроен, скорее, разочарован. Ему хотелось послушать доводы Холмса, возможно, тот вычислил что-то и мог сказать наконец, кто их загадочный убийца. Ведь же неспроста тот самозванец-официант оказался рядом. Но как бы Джон ни старался, вспомнить его лица не смог. И ему лишь оставалось гадать, что за существо скрывается за этим на вид беззаботным прикрытием.

 

* * *

Утро понедельника началось гадко, но и то только потому, что Джон вновь окунулся в записи в дневнике, изучал свойства существ и с немалой долей отвращения готовился к уроку с третьекурсниками. С недавних пор тема оборотней для него была болезненной. И первый урок с ними никак улучшению утра не способствовал.

— А теперь откройте страницу 394, — обречённо сказал Джон, морщась.

Класс одобрительно загудел, а у него заболела голова.

— Как вы наверняка слышали, оборотни превращаются только в полную луну.

— Жаль, сейчас не полнолуние, — послышался оживлённый шёпот.

— Оно будет очень скоро, — резко отметил Джон. — Но я не вижу ничего в этом развлекательного.

Вверх взметнулась рука.

— Оборотни не владеют собой, они не различают, где друг, а где враг, и идут только на зов себе подобных. А ещё в качестве жертв они предпочитают людей.

— Очень хорошо, — Джон кивнул. — Пять баллов Слизерину.

Ожидаемо гриффиндорцы возмущённо забубнили, и он устало потёр переносицу.

— По классификации существ Министерства магии оборотни является известными убийцами людей и не поддаются дрессировке или одомашниванию, — продолжил он, стоило классу угомониться. — Какие классификации вы ещё знаете?

Сразу семеро подняли руки, и Джон облегчённо выдохнул. Похоже, они начали учить материал заранее; когда урок закончился, он наконец спокойно выдохнул. Но вспомнив, что ему придётся повторять этот урок во вторник с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффом, он, не выдержав, чертыхнулся.

Через два часа его ждал урок с шестикурсниками, и он воодушевился. Он будет говорить о кентаврах, и скорее не о защите от них, а как с ними можно сотрудничать — как раз то, что Джону было нужно. Своими планами делиться ни с кем не хотелось, но именно Дамблдор мог знать больше всех, и Джон снова направился к нему, по дороге надеясь наткнуться на Холмса.

Какого же было его удивление, когда в кабинете оказался незнакомый человек в профессорской мантии. Разум подсказал Джону, что это, вероятнее всего, Северус Снейп. Дамблдора в кабинете не обнаружилось.

Джон молча кивнул, ему кивнули в ответ. Он и не заметил, как начал нервно барабанить по рукоятке трости, пока стоявший к нему спиной человек не обернулся. К счастью для Джона, Дамблдор вновь показался вовремя, за ним тенью скользнул Холмс.

— Рад, что все в сборе, — Дамблдор кивнул им вместо приветствия. — Джон, Северус.

Джон скользнул по Снейпу оценивающим взглядом. Ничего особенного в этом мальчишке не было: потерянный, даже насторожённый взгляд и сжатые в тонкую полоску губы. По тому, как он себя вёл, Северус казался человеком скрытным, но не в пример Холмсу. За Снейпом стояло что-то ещё, и стоило присмотреться поближе, как Джон увидел — боль.

Джон нахмурился, обычно с таких слов Дамблдор начинал разговор о чём-то менее приятном.

— Сегодня произошло новое убийство. Министерство уже в курсе и вызывает Шерлока. Северус заменит его на пару дней, а затем вернётся к своему первоначальному заданию.

Джон нахмурился ещё больше, а тем временем Дамблдор продолжил:

— Он единственный, — Дамблдор кивнул в сторону Холмса, который скучающе изучал стены и словно здесь не присутствовал, — кто может сказать хоть что-нибудь о мотиве. И он единственный оставшийся в живых Колдун, закончивший Хогвартс за последние десять лет.

Джон понятливо кивнул, это частично всё объясняло, однако...

— Вы, Джон, будете его сопровождать.

А вот и оно.

— Майкрофт? — сорвалось с его губ, и реакция последовала незамедлительно, Холмс удивлённо обернулся.

Дамблдор не ответил, и Джон перевёл тему:

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Завтра вас хотят видеть в Министерстве.

Так, ему нужно будет выяснить, зачем Министерству понадобилось, чтобы он сопровождал Холмса, но сейчас было кое-что, что можно было решить и здесь.

— Директор?.. Я хотел бы встретиться с кентаврами.

— Это хорошая идея, Джон, — наконец подал голос Холмс, и Джон едва не фыркнул от того, как снисходительно это прозвучало. — Они могли видеть кого-то в этом лесу.

Джон промолчал. Помимо встречи с кентаврами, он хотел бы встретиться с Олливандером и спросить кое-что, но и тут его опередили.

— И не мешало бы зайти в лавку Олливандера, — словно прочитав его мысли, обронил Холмс, и Джон не смог сдержать улыбки. Несмотря на то, что он поставил непроницаемый блок, Холмс всё равно словно знал, о чём он думает.

Дамблдор посоветовал им поговорить с Магорианом[9], и они с ним согласились, уже догадываясь, что это будет непросто. Кентавры терпеть не могли людей, впрочем, нельзя сказать, что не заслуженно. Оставалось лишь надеяться: то, что они Колдун и Гримм, сыграет им на руку. О том, что Холмс не пойдёт с ним, речи даже и не было.

 

* * * 

Разговор с Магорианом прошёл напряженно, что, по мнению Джона было неудивительно. Однако Холмс успел и там отличиться, раньше это бы вызвало раздражение, но теперь — лишь улыбку, которую Джон пока удачно скрывал.

Из беседы с Магорианом стало понятно, что они оказались правы, и в лесу и правда кто-то был. Кентавры нашли мёртвого квинтолапа[10], явно обитающего ранее в лесу, хотя откуда он взялся в столь отдалённых от его родного края местах, оставалось загадкой, но было ясно, что без помощи магии дело не обошлось. Джон невзначай оговорился о других незваных гостях Запретного леса, и Магориан сразу помрачнел и замолчал, не желая больше разговаривать, на том они и распрощались. Через какое-то время в их поле зрения появился Флоренц и упомянул о Торвусе[11] и где его можно найти, возможно, тот мог знать больше, так как после выкраденной у него реликвии и изгнания жил один.

Торвуса они нашли не сразу, и, как и Магориан, тот был немногословен, но он и правда смог рассказать им намного больше. В пятницу вечером он и правда видел кое-кого. Это был мужчина, который пробирался по лесу осторожно и бесшумно: по тому, как он двигался, Торвус мог сказать, что это было существо, но со спины было не разобрать, кто именно. На плечах тот что-то тащил, и, судя по его тяжелой поступи, ноша была не из лёгких. Они поблагодарили Торвуса, но перед тем, как распрощаться, тот сказал о слишком ярком Нептуне. Холмс на его замечание поморщился, видимо, понимая, о чём речь, Джон же неопределённо пожал плечами. Нептун, так Нептун, неразберихи у него и помимо планет хватает.

Визит к Олливандеру тоже был коротким, тот подтвердил подозрения Джона: из самшита на самом деле делали волшебные палочки, но их было мало, потому как материал был редким и дорогостоящим, таким как, например, перо феникса. Холмс же подвёл итог, спрашивая, сколько их было продано за последние пару лет, когда в последний раз была продана такая палочка и кем она была куплена. Возможно, кто-то купил новую палочку взамен старой? Позже Холмс объяснил, что убийца, вероятно, выпустился недавно, и у него самого была или есть такая палочка.

Список был небольшим. Всего трое человек, в том числе одна женщина, и Холмс тут же отмёл её в сторону.

— Хоть наши жертвы женщины, я не думаю, что цель именно они.

— Почему? — удивился Джон.

— Думаю, убийца решил освоить навыки и набить руку, к тому же на женщин нападать легче.

— Убийца — мужчина?

— Вероятнее всего, — кивнул Холмс. — Более того, я почти уверен, что главная цель — мужчина.

— Почему? — Джон чувствовал себя идиотом. Если о самшите ещё можно было догадаться, то о мотивах и уж тем более главной цели...

— Тот официант в «Трёх метлах» был отвлекающим маневром, хотя сначала я подумал, что это и есть наш убийца. Он не был существом, а я полагаю, что тот, кого мы ищем, — существо. Пока я не могу сказать, какое именно, мне нужно осмотреть тело.

 

* * *

Оказавшись снова в Лондоне, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. С Холмсом, после их краткого диалога, они не перекинулись и словом, поэтому до места преступления добрались в молчании.

Ожидаемо, тело уже увезли для дальнейшего осмотра и анализа. Поэтому они приехали на оцепленное место преступления, которое, к удивлению, охранялось магглами.

«А почему этим занимается Скотланд-ярд?» — хотелось спросить Джону, но слова застряли в горле, когда к ним подошёл мужчина и поприветствовал Холмса.

— Лейстрейд, — сухо кивнул Холмс в ответ.

— Кто это? — тот, кого назвали Лейстрейдом, повернулся к Джону.

— Он со мной.

— Шерлок...

— Он со мной, — отчеканил Холмс и прошёл мимо, подлезая под желтую ленту. Когда Джон в ступоре остался стоять, он обернулся. — Джон!

Тот вздохнул: похоже, и правда придётся «помогать», хотя он и представить не мог, чем именно. Будь здесь труп, он бы был полезен, а так...

— Кэссиди Крэссуотер, — начал Лестрейд. — двадцать три года, замужем. Маггл и Хунта Лами Муажи, — Джон удивлённо покосился на него. Похоже, Лейсрейда он недооценил.

— Интересно. Мы осмотримся, — грубо прервал его Холмс — он, похоже, и так уже всё знал и не был удивлен осведомленностью Лестрейда. — Труп нашли здесь? — он кивнул на стену здания.

— Да, отвратительное было зрелище.

Холмс подошёл к стене и присел на корточки, а затем подцепил что-то пальцами.

Лестрейд чертыхнулся.

— И как такое можно было пропустить? — раздражённо поинтересовался Холмс.

— А что это? — Лестрейд нахмурился.

— Я понимаю, Андерсон, но ты... идиоты. Идиоты!

— Шерлок, — вмешался Джон, ситуация ему не нравилась. — В чём дело?

Тот обернулся, и на мгновение Джону показалось, что на лице Холмса застыло удивление, но в следующую секунду иллюзия рассеялась.

— Узнаешь? — Холмс подошёл ближе, держа непонятную травинку двумя пальцами.

Джон присмотрелся. Растение выглядело до боли знакомо.

— Это же... самшит.

— Верно, — кивнул Холмс. — Самшит. И не какой-нибудь, а Зимнецвет, — он обернулся к Лестрейду. — Снимки есть?

— Конечно, — Лестрейд протянул ему конверт, переводя взгляд с него на Холмса.

Шерлок выхватил его не глядя и лихорадочно начал пересматривать снимки, бормоча, что это всё не то. Джон пытался за ним успеть, но кроме пятен и крупных планов, больше ничего не видел.

— Вот! — наконец Холмс нашёл нужное, и Джон перевёл взгляд на снимок. Лучше бы это и правда был вырванный язык: тело на фотографии представляло собой две разрубленные части. У Кэсседи отсутствовали гениталии и соски, а лицо было изуродовано улыбкой Челси.

Лестрейд, который подошёл к ним поближе и заметив, какую фотографию они рассматривают, сказал:

— И внутренние половые органы тоже отсутствуют, — а затем нервно рассмеявшись, добавил: — Если бы я не знал, то подумал бы, что убийца «Чёрного Георгина» перебрался в Англию. Ведь её[12] дело так и не раскрыли.

— Нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой Холмс, — это не оно. Кто-то удачно имитирует это преступление.

— А доказательства? Ведь она американка, и если ты не прав... — Холмс оборвал Лестрейда на полуслове:

— Мне нужно осмотреть тело. Кто делал заключение?

— Анд... — но Холмс даже не дослушал.

— Мы доедем на такси.

Джон смотрел, как тот уходит, и уже хотел было повернуться к Лейстрейду, как его окликнули:

— Джон, быстрее!

Он сцепил зубы. Джон понимал всю срочность, но он же не собачонка какая-нибудь, в самом деле.

«Иногда очень на неё походишь, — ехидно заметил внутренний голос».

Джон чертыхнулся и прибавил шагу.

Уже сидя в такси, Холмс обронил:

— Не думаю, что убийца знал, что жертва Хунта Лами Муажи. Однако из-за этого обстоятельства дело обретает интересный поворот.

— У Хунта Лами Муажи одна форма, видная для всех, несмотря на то, что они гермафродиты. Возможно, Кэссиди чаще всего была женщиной.

— Если он не знал, что Кэссиди могла перевоплощаться в мужчину, то это может нам помочь. Нам нужно узнать, нет ли у Кэссиди «брата», потому что её второе «я» должно было появляться хоть изредка. Что, впрочем, не исключает, что она представила своё второе «я» как своего мужа, а паспортном столе просто сказала, что он не смог прийти, и подпишет бумаги позже.

— А сама свадьба? Их должно быть двое.

— Она могла подделать документы, Джон.

— Кроме того, — тихо добавил Джон, — если он не знал о том, что она существо, то возможно, он охотился не на женщину? А на мужчину.

Холмс повернулся к нему, готовый возразить, но Джон продолжил:

— Она могла схлынуть перед убийством.

Тот замер с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Ожоги. Хунта Лами Муажи после схлынивания источает слизь, и если к ней прикоснуться, то человек или существо получит ожоги. Конечно же!.. И как я сам об этом не подумал.

— Но почему нас вызвали, если это не Ведьма? — всё же задал свой вопрос Джон.

— Из-за этого, — Холмс выудил из кармана самшит. — Министерство думает, что это как-то связано, и я склонен с ними согласиться. Да и сами убийства похожи.

— Но всё это время это были Ведьмы.

— Да, однако все они были найдены с улыбкой Челси на лице.

— Можно мне список? — спросил Джон, но Холмс отмахнулся.

— Его там нет.

— Кого?

— Бесогневеца.

— Откуда?.. — Джон потерял дар речи.

— Я тоже об этом подумал, Джон, — просто ответил Холмс. — Бесогневец без проблем может разрезать плоть, что, как ты понимаешь, уже указывает на его садистские наклонности. А ещё он изобретателен и жесток. Однако его изобретательность, как ты знаешь, на убийствах и заканчивается.

— Его имя состоит из одного и того же набора букв, — закончил за него Джон. — А если нет? Если мы ошибаемся? И под удар попадёшь ты?

— Я могу за себя постоять, Джон. К тому же, у меня есть ты.

Джон поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, а Холмс как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Они боятся Гриммов. Он боится тебя.

Когда дыхание пришло в норму, Джон выдавил:

— Это ничего не меняет. Охотится он не на меня. И раз он справился с таким, как Хунта Лами Муажи, то и очередной Колдун ему будет на один зуб.

Холмс пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

 

* * *

К патологоанатому они шли в полной тишине.

— Андерсон, — бросил Холмс, стоило ему переступить порог.

Мужчина, сидевший до этого за столом, вскинулся и с нескрываемым отвращением выплюнул:

— Холмс. Зачем явился?

— Осмотреть тело.

— Я уже его осмотрел, — с нажимом сказал Андерсон. — Обычный маньяк.

Холмс поморщился.

— Не понижай IQ всего здания.

Джон вмешался, понимая, что если он этого не сделает, скандала не избежать.

— И что вы нашли? — повернулся он к Андерсону.

— Убийца сначала нанёс ей увечья на лице, а после убил и расчленил, — с каждым словом тот нервничал всё больше. — Прошу прощения, — извинился он и выбежал наружу.

— Что скажешь, Джон? — обратился к нему Холмс.

— Не хами, — хмуро отозвался он и наклонился над телом. — На шее есть борозды, возможно, ремень или верёвка. Вероятно, вначале он её задушил, потому что крови на месте преступления было немного. Затем расчленил, разрез и правда ровный. Даже, я бы сказал, хирургически ровный. После чего вынул половые органы, — Джон пригляделся к аккуратному разрезу, что начинался от бедра, и поморщился. — Тоже очень аккуратно. И последнее — изуродовал лицо.

— Неплохо, — раздался голос Холмса почти над самым ухом, и Джон выпрямился, задев рукой плечо Холмса, который также наклонился, чтобы изучить тело. — Но ты не прав. Первым изуродовали лицо. Раны начали рубцеваться, что указывает на то, что до убийства прошло минимум час.

— Но её мог кто-то услышать! Он мучил её больше часа.

— Не совсем, — не согласился Холмс. — Увечья на лицо она нанесла себе сама. Вот смотри, — разрезы неаккуратные и неровные, словно этот кто-то сомневался, что не вписывается в общую картину. А расчленяли её без каких-либо сомнений. К тому же, наклон разреза...

— Сама? — оборвал его Джон, осознав, что все эти подробности из уст Холмса звучат пугающе. — Кто в своём уме будет наносить себе такие увечья?

— Тот, кто глубоко несчастлив из-за своей внешности?

— Посмотри на неё, как можно быть несчастливой с такой внешностью?

— Вот именно, Джон. Здесь замешан кто-то другой, точно не Бесогневец. Возможно, у него есть сообщник. Но кто это, чёрт возьми? — Казалось, Холмс готов рвать и метать, но он продолжал измерять шагами морг.

— Давай мы выйдем? — осторожно предложил Джон, лично ему очень хотелось оказаться подальше от этого места.

Но Холмс отмахнулся, словно его и не услышав.

— Крэссуотер нанесла себе увечья. По кромкам можно предположить, что делала она это не перед зеркалом, возможно, в переулке, но она не могла ходить с окровавленным лицом, это бы привлекло внимание людей, значит, кто-то её остановил. Кто-то, кого она знала, иначе бы убежала.

— О! — догнал Джона возглас, когда тот уже почти переступил порог морга. — Я кажется знаю, кто это. Нам нужен Алчный.

— Алчный? — Джон нахмурился. Конечно, тот был жесток, но это было непохоже на его обычный метод убийства.

— Думай, Джон, думай! Зачем кому-то безобразить своё собственное лицо, если оно и так уродливо?

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что она сделала это со своим лицом из-за нарциссизма? — неуверенно предположил он.

— Именно! Алчный заставил её выпить что-либо, содержащее его слюну и её же волос. Идём, Джон. Нам нужно заглянуть к Лестрейду, может, он нашёл что-то по «мужу» или «брату» жертвы.

— Звучит так, словно она мошенница.

— Ну, в какой-то степени это так и есть, не так ли?

 

* * *

Лестрейд восторга от новой информации не выказал, но найденным поделился.

Крэссуотер на самом деле выдавала своё альтер-его за своего мужа. Как выяснилось, обе сущности — и Кэссиди, и Стив — были фрилансерами, поэтому никто их не хватился. Родственников у неё тоже не было, в Великобританию та приехала круглой сиротой. Приводов не имела, была неконфликтной и ладила с соседями. По всем меркам была образцовой гражданкой.

Как выяснилось, общих знакомых у жертв не было и они нигде не пересекались, места работы, учёбы и жилья были разными. И всего один связывающий фактор: то, что они были Колдунами или Ведьмами.

Лишь чуть позже Джон увидел сложенный вчетверо пергамент. На нём были незнакомые ему имена, и среди них — Холмса. Так он догадался, что это все Колдуны и Ведьмы, которые учились в Хогвартсе за последние десять лет. Когда Джон махнул в сторону пергамента, Холмс пожал плечами, сказав, что среди учащихся нет ни одного Алчного. Как, впрочем, и за последние двадцать лет. Последнему Алчному, выпустившемуся из Хогвартса, сейчас должно быть около восьмидесяти.

Тогда вывод оставался один — их убийца живёт в Хогсмиде и именно там узнаёт о том, кем являются жертвы. Но каким образом тогда, если он или она сами не учились в Хогвартсе, убийца находит их после окончания Хогвартса. И главный вопрос: кто же главная цель?

После встречи с Лейстрейдом, который предложил Джону выпить пинту пива, если вдруг у него появится свободная минутка («С ним её никогда не бывает», — сказал он, кивая на Холмса.), на что Джон вежливо кивнул и согласился, они вернулись в Хогсмид.

— Мы можем снять номер в «Кабаньей голове», — предложил Холмс, идя по направлению к «Трём мётлам».

— По словам Билла, здесь он встретил или пересёкся с нашим убийцей.

— И это облегчит нам поиски.

— И не только наши. Если убийца живёт здесь, то он сразу узнает, что ты здесь.

— На это и расчёт, — сказал Холмс, тем самым подведя итог.

Джон не стал спорить, он уже и так понял, что бесполезно.

— Поужинаем? — спросил Джон, когда они были почти у дверей «Трёх мётел».

— Я не ем во время дел.

— Зато ем я, — отрезал Джон, и, стоило им зайти, заказал себе Neeps and Tatties[13]. Розмерта только довольно улыбнулась, а вот Холмс едва заметно поморщился. Видимо, не особо признавал шотландскую кухню. И когда горячая тарелка с картофелем, репой, морковью, горошком и хаггисом[14] опустилась на стол, Джон лишь подтвердил свои догадки. «Ну, хоть и очень дальние, шотландские корни пропить точно не получится», — посмеиваясь про себя, резюмировал он.

Две вилки на столе Джона нисколько не смутили, поэтому пропажу половины моркови он заметил не сразу, хотя, впрочем, не особо-то и следил.

— Так как ты узнал, что один из списка? — спросил он, когда с блюдом было покончено.

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Я на это надеялся... надеюсь, — Джон заметил оговорку, но не стал комментировать.

— А что официант не убийца?

— Очень просто, Джон, — Холмс улыбнулся и вернулся к наблюдению. — Ответ ты и сам знаешь.

— Но ты и сам сказал, что у него может быть сообщник.

— Например, Бесогневец?

— Да, и в отличие от официанта, который был невысокого роста, Алчный будет выглядеть по-другому. У него нет отличительных черт. Кроме разве что своей мстительности.

— И это самое главное, Джон.

— Разве? — удивленно спросил Джон. — Как это нам поможет?

— Я думаю, — начал Холмс, повернувшись к нему лицом, — дело как раз в мести. Я всё никак не мог понять, чем так ценен этот самшит. Почему именно Зимнецвет? Долгое время я думал, что убийца волшебник, хотя теперь я почти уверен, что это не так.

— То есть?

— Кем бы ни был Алчный, он существо-сквиб. Такое бывает редко. Насколько мне известно, за три сотни лет было всего два случая. Магия его слушается, но он способен лишь на самые пустяковые бытовые заклинания. Чем не хорошее прикрытие? Он не учился в Хогвартсе, но хорошо осведомлён о магическом мире, прямо как наш завхоз.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что убийца-Алчный — это наш завхоз?

— Нет, я хочу сказать, что его не видно и не слышно. Ты часто видишь Филча?

Джон мотнул головой.

— Так и здесь.

Но их беседа была прервана манерным выговором и появившейся в их поле зрения смутно знакомой копной светлых волос.

Холмс отреагировал немедля:

— Да?

— Какой-то ты сегодня нелюбезный. И тебе здравствуй, — её улыбка походила на оскал. — А кто тут у нас...

Джон вздрогнув, вдруг вспомнив, где он её видел. Она училась на год старше и любила сплетни. А ещё любила подглядывать в квиддичной раздевалке. И с тех пор она не изменилась (ну кроме, разве что, раздевалки, но тут он не был уверен), ведь род деятельности у неё был соответствующий.

— Я вам не помешала?

— Ничуть, — так же любезно-приторно ответил Джон. — Рита.

 

**#6**

 После короткого разговора с Ритой Скитер Джон чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Поэтому, когда они возвращались в «Кабанью голову», он едва переставлял ноги, и тер слипающиеся глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь Риту Скитер? — решился он задать свой вопрос.

— Это долгая история, — отозвался Холмс. — Как я понял, ты учился с ней, я прав?

Джон кивнул.

— Она училась на курс старше. Не расскажешь?.. — он не стал уточнять, что именно, Холмс и так прекрасно его понял.

— Я был на шестом курсе, когда ввязался в неприятную историю, — начал Холмс, и Джон затаил дыхание. — На следующий день мне нужно было сдавать экзамен; к нему я был вполне готов, но один из моих однокурсников, с которым я тогда общался, изобрел одно зелье и попросил меня испытать это зелье на себе. Как ты уже догадался, это было весьма непростое зелье — оно обладало наркотическим эффектом; естественно, Себастьян мне об этом не рассказал, и я на сам деле не знал, к чему может привести его дегустация. Тем же вечером после того, как я принял зелье, я решил выскользнуть из Хогвартса.

— Горгулья? — предположил Джон, внимательно слушая.

Холмс улыбнулся.

— Именно. Казалось, что мне все дозволено и что если я выскользну незамеченным, то никто меня не хватится, потому что я вернусь до того, как мои соседи начнут просыпаться. По правде говоря, я не помню, как проскользнул мимо статуи и как оказался в Хогсмиде. Но что я хорошо помню, так это рюкзак: в нем лежали какие-то вещи, в которые я и переоделся, но где я взял этот рюкзак, неизвестно до сих пор. После я оказался в «Трёх метлах», где и встретил Риту Скитер. Как бы я не пытался вспомнить, воспоминаний о нашей беседе у меня нет, но я точно знаю, что зелье развязало мне язык. А зная ее Прытко Пишущее Перо, то несложно догадаться, что было написано в её статье.

— Она опубликовала её?

— Да, — Холмс криво усмехнулся. — Ты и сам её можешь прочесть, если хочешь. Она до сих пор считается одной из лучших её сенсаций. Статья вышла на следующее утро, и в обед о ней знали все кому не лень. В статье не было моего имени, но многие догадались, что это я. Свой последний экзамен я сдавал на автопилоте, сложно поверить, что им были зелья.

«Хвастун, — про себя подумал Джон. — Скорее всего, сдал их на «Блестяще», раз сейчас был здесь».

— С тех пор мы иногда с ней пересекаемся, она часто пытается выведать у меня информацию, которой, как ты знаешь, мне делиться нельзя.

— Она спрашивает о твоей семье? — удивился Джон. — Но зачем?

— Она знает о том, что в нашей семье есть волшебники, и хочет стать одним из тех репортёров, которые могут брать интервью у королевской семьи.

— Но как она узнала об этом?

— Я сам ей рассказал.

— Хочешь сказать, что та статья Скитер была о твоей семье?

Холмс кивнул, и Джон перевёл тему, не желая больше расспрашивать.

— Ты что-то говорил о сорте самшита, что тебя беспокоит выбор убийцы.

— Да, — Холмс, казалось, выдохнул с облегчением, когда он спросил об этом. — Я все ещё думаю, что это ключевое звено. Мы знаем, что один из подозреваемых Алчный, а другой — Бесогневец. Но также мы знаем, что Бесогневца среди бывших учеников нет.

— А не мог Алчный посоветовать ему поменять имя?

— Вполне возможно, — согласно кивнул Холмс. — Но это бы произошло уже после Хогвартса. Подделать списки учеников нельзя, Дамблдор лично об этом позаботился.

— Но почему ты решил, что Бесогневец учился в Хогвартсе?

— Это всего лишь предположение. Им было бы легче общаться, если бы один знал, о чем говорит другой.

— Но тогда стоит предположить, что и главная цель училась в Хогвартсе?

— Такую вероятность исключать нельзя, но я склоняюсь к тому, что главная цель — маггл.

— Не существо?

— Да. Я почти уверен, что наша жертва — мужчина, правда, я не думаю, что цель именно он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — озадаченно спросил Джон, теряя нить разговора.

— Как ты уже заметил, меня беспокоит сорт самшита. Ведь из обычного самшита ядовитый мёд получить можно бы было намного быстрее, и его получилось бы больше. Но наш убийца использует именно этот сорт. Почему? Что в нём особенного? И зачем ему нужна была палочка?

— Но среди купленных палочек не было ни одной, сделанной из этого сорта.

— Да, — подтвердил Холмс. — Я думаю, что ему и не нужен больше этот сорт, всё необходимое он уже собрал, а остальных жертв травил обычным самшитом.

— А палочка?

— Удача. Я не думаю, что изначально он собирался ею воспользоваться, но когда понял, что держит в руках, то и собирать самшит уже не было нужды.

— Хочешь сказать, что Зимнецвет он готовил для своей главной цели?

— Более того, я даже готов сказать, как зовут человека, по чьей вине он слетел с катушек.

— То есть Зимнецвет это... подсказка?

— Не думаю, что он сделал это осознанно, — кивнул Холмс. — Но да. Её зовут Джинни.

— Джинни... — Джон задумался. Если Зимнецвет — это главное связывающее звено, то...

— Ещё её могу звать Джун, Дженни или Дженнифер, менее вероятными вариантами могут быть Женевьева или Джиневра, — продолжил Холмс, тем самым словно говоря: «Ну же, Джон!».

— Прямо как Белая фея[15], — Джон усмехнулся, а потом его осенило: — Джуннипер?

— Да. Я уже поделился догадками с братом, с которым ты уже знаком.

— Да, мы... Я... — он не знал, как сформулировать их с Майкрофтом встречу, а потом просто «подытожил» их разговор. — Он предложил мне денег.

— И ты, конечно же, согласился? — Холмс не был удивлен.

Джон мотнул головой.

— Зачем мне?

— Деньги никогда не бывают лишними, — пожал плечами Холмс. — Майкрофт нашёл двух женщин, подходящих под это описание. И завтра мы навестим одну из них.

— Хорошо, но почему ты уверен, что наш убийца не убьёт её? Алчные всегда были мстительными, а особенно, когда их любовь отвергают.

— Я не уверен, я на это надеюсь. В противном случае мы быстро их найдём.

— Потому что он находится в окружении Джуннипер, — понял Джон, о странной формулировке предложения он спрашивать не стал.

 

* * *

 Следующее утро Джона началось с раннего подъёма и вкусного тоста в «Трёх метлах», Холмс от еды снова отказался.

— Почему привлекли именно меня? — спросил Джон, намазывая тост джемом.

— Во-первых, ты Гримм. Один из немногих, кто не работает на королевскую семью и не знает меня в лицо.

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, твои знания в области существ очевидно превышают мои.

— Это комплимент? — прожевав откушенный кусок, решил разрядить обстановку Джон.

— Это факт.

— Именно поэтому был замешан Дамблдор.

— И да, и нет. Дамблдор хоть и является главой Совета существ, едва ли мог на тебя повлиять, твоё решение было только твоим. Если бы ты отказался, на твоём месте бы оказался кто-то другой.

Джон кивнул.

— А моя... — он не решился сказать слово «семья», если не это дело, он бы никогда не узнал о существовании своей дочери. — Моё прошлое?

— Моран был здесь по моей просьбе, — подтвердил Холмс и, опережая его вопрос, продолжил: — Мне не нужен был «рычаг давления», мне нужно было узнать, как ты себя поведешь, если кто-то из твоих знакомых окажется угрозой.

— Узнал? — мрачно поинтересовался Джон.

— Да. О Мэри я не знал, как и том, что она приведёт свою дочь. Это было полностью решение Дамблдора, и к слову сказать, правильное, оно облегчило нам задачу.

— Она сказала, что в окрестностях Хогвартса самшит не растёт.

— Как и рядом с Хогсмидом или в его окрестностях, — добавил Холмс, кивнув.

— Но если убийца сквиб, то он наверняка хорошо знаком с миром магглов.

— Именно, — Холмс замер, когда Джон принялся намазывать второй тост джемом.

— В чем дело? — Когда ответа не последовало, Джон попробовал снова: — Шерлок?

— Вот оно! Джон, это не мёд. Убийца преподносит самшитовый мёд не в виде мёда, — и не дожидаясь реакции, Холмс продолжил: — Это джем. Вероятнее всего, апельсиновый, ведь самшит сам по себе горький.

Джон отложил тост ещё с минуту назад казавшимся аппетитным апельсиновым джемом.

— Розмерта! — позвал он.

Та подошла через пару минут.

— Розмерта, а кто поставляет тебе апельсиновый джем? Очень вкусный, — пояснил Джон.

— Да мой племянник, Трэвис. А что, — улыбнулась она, — хочешь себе заказать?

— Не отказался бы.

— Так вот он, там, — Розмерта махнула в сторону мужчины, сидящего в другом углу паба. — Спрашивай, не стесняйся.

— Как ты справляешься тут одна? — удивился Джон.

— Так и справляюсь, — смутилась она. — Последний помощник сбежал ещё три года назад.

Он поблагодарил её, и она ушла, ещё раз одарив их теплой улыбкой.

Холмс оказался прав — официант был отвлекающим маневром, которого не существовало в принципе.

Трэвис оказался приятным мужчиной немногим старше Джона, он охотно поделился, что забирает джем у одного своего знакомого. Затем добавил, что тот иногда здесь появляется — возможно, они его даже видели, и что его зовут Том Питтерсон.

— Может ли быть такое, что у убийцы есть своя собственная пасека? Думаешь, это он? — спросил Джон.

— Ешь, Джон. Не думаю, что убийца стал бы травить своих жертв здесь. Смерть наступает почти мгновенно. А пасека — это слишком рискованно, а как мы уже поняли, он далеко не дурак, раз уже четвертое убийство не оставляет никаких следов. Так что нет, не думаю, что Питтерсон — наш человек.

— А они все выглядят так?

— Убийства? Да. Но я не думаю, что последнее его убийство будет таким же.

— Потому что последняя жертва — мужчина?

— Да, — и Холмс начал в мельчайших подробностях объяснять ему, почему думает, что убийца выберет другой способ.

Когда он закончил, уже наступил полдень, и они отправились на встречу с Джуннипер Уиллис, в девичестве Найтингейл.

 

* * *

Их визит был недолгим, миссис Уиллис была не их «вдохновителем» по ряду причин, главной из которых было её вдовство. Миссис Уиллис потеряла мужа ещё три года назад, когда тот погиб в погоне за Йоркширским Потрошителем[16]. На выходе они поздоровались с кузеном миссис Уиллис, Джеймсом Найтингейлом, который показался Джону мутным типом, но вслух он этого, конечно же, говорить не стал.

Для второй встречи им пришлось постоять в пробке — миссис Джуннипер Мур жила в Лейтоне, но они и не жаловались, обсуждая детали дела. Везший их таксист был безмерно счастлив, когда их высадил, даже взял меньше, чем требовалось. Джон посчитал это забавным и громко рассмеялся, когда машина отъехала.

Миссис Мур была миловидной девушкой, работала гувернанткой у одних влиятельных людей. Её муж Клейтон трудился на стройке. Из разговора с ней выяснилось, что двое из её знакомых подходят под описание убийцы, однако оставалось непонятным, почему его выбор пал на Ведьм: ни сама Джуннипер, ни её муж таковыми не являлись, они были обычными людьми. Также она поведала, что десять лет назад у неё был жених, который затем бесследно исчез и является без вести пропавшим до сих пор.

Когда они уходили от неё, она дала им свою визитку, и они обещали позвонить, как только выяснится хоть что-то.

— Это странно, — наконец признался Джон, когда они возвращались обратно.

— Что именно? — Холмс повернулся в его сторону.

— Если Джуннипер не была Ведьмой, то почему он убивает их? Может, дело не только в ней? Может, кто-то из окружения Джуннипер? Она же что-то говорила о её пропавшем женихе, вдруг он и есть убийца?

— Возможно. Нам нужно узнать, кем он был и кто может быть причастен к его исчезновению.

— Думаешь, ему кто-то помог?

Холмс кивнул.

— Уже задействовал все возможные связи, Майкрофт обещал посодействовать.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они ехали в молчании. Говорить не хотелось, да и особо было не о чем. И когда вернулись в «Кабанью голову» тоже не обронили ни слова, разойдясь по своим комнатам.

 

* * *

Ближе к полуночи в дверь постучали. Джон, успевший задремать, подскочил и схватил палочку.

— Кто там? — на грани шёпота спросил он и мысленно пнул себя за глупость.

— Джон, это я, — если на пороге стоял не Холмс, то этот кто-то очень постарался, чтобы голос был максимально похож.

Поколебавшись мгновение, Джон открыл дверь.

— Что случилось? — с нескрываемой тревогой спросил он, разглядывая нежданного гостя.

— Нам пора.

— Куда? — Джон нахмурился. Это ему уже не нравилось.

Он пропустил Холмса в комнату.

— Пару минут назад люди Майкрофта сообщили мне, что исчезнувшим женихом Джуннипер Мур был некто по имени Трэвис.

Это имя показалось Джону знакомым.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что пропавший жених Джуннипер — это племянник Розмерты?

— Пока у меня нет никаких зацепок.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

— У меня есть идея.

Джон уже догадывался, что за идея, и мысленно содрогнулся.

— Ты уверен, что она хорошая? — скептически поинтересовался он, правда сам, в противоречие своим словам, уже обувался.

— Не сказал бы, но она стоит того. Так ты со мной?

Джон молча открыл дверь и вместо ответа спросил:

— Куда?

Ночь обещала быть весёлой.

 

* * *

Если бы Джону сказали, что он будет ночью проникать в чужие владения, чтобы раскрыть серию убийств, он бы рассмеялся. Во-первых, его жизнь была слишком скучной для того, чтобы он во что-то ввязался, а во-вторых, риск быть обнаруженным был слишком велик.

В дом они проникли без проблем. Охрана была отвлечена бесхитростным маневром: недалеко от них послышался шум, который двое из охранников пошли проверить. Третий остался на месте, но не стал помехой, Холмс его вырубил, появившись у него за спиной.

В доме было тихо, даже жутко, потому что мебели в доме почти не было. Но когда, проходя мимо стены с фотографиями, Джон увидел знакомое лицо, он нахмурился. Да, Джеймс Найтингейл показался ему подозрительным, но чтобы он был убийцей?

Он уже хотел спросить, какого чёрта они здесь делают, как вдруг в одной из комнат послышался шум. Задумываться об обычных маскировочных чарах не было времени, поэтому Джон действовал на инстинктах и толкнул Холмса в ближайшую нишу возле лестницы и сам нырнул следом.

Это было плохой идеей, хотя бы потому, что ниша была слишком маленькой для них двоих. Холмс оказался буквально вжат в стену самим Джоном, которому, как только он понял, в какой ситуации они находятся, стало неуютно. Теплое дыхание Холмса чуть выше уха и вовсе выбивало его из колеи.

Как они, Мерлин его дери, будут выбираться отсюда?

— Слушай внимательно, Джон, — послышался тихий шёпот Холмса. — Мы останемся здесь до утра, — Джон, который хотел бы возмутиться вслух, пихнул его в бок, Холмс зашипел, но продолжил: — Наша жертва — это Найтингейл. Да, я говорил, что миссис Уиллис не подходит нам, потому что у неё нет мужа, но я не подумал, что это может быть кто-то, кто близок к ней, — шёпот стал ещё тише, и Джон знал, что слышит его только благодаря своим способностям. — Он _так_ на неё смотрел.

Джон вздрогнул. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он плюнет на всё и выскочит отсюда.

— Я пока не совсем уверен, кто на самом деле наш убийца и как он это сделал, но могу рассказать, что случилось. Дело было лет десять назад, именно поэтому промежуток в выборе жертв совпадает, — голос Холмса некстати убаюкивал, и Джон не в первый раз поймал себя на мысли, что рядом с Холмсом он расслабляется и нарушает субординацию. — Джуннипер тогда встречалась с отличным парнем и была счастлива, возможно, они даже готовились к свадьбе, но ей не суждено было состояться. Джеймс Найтингейл, ещё с самого детства влюбленный в свою кузину, видел в нашем убийце лишь жалкого уродца, недостойного его возлюбленной. У Джеймса в то время была власть, поэтому стоило ему нажать на пару рычагов, и тот потерял работу. Влюбленные начали ссориться, ведь родные Джуннипер стали замечать, что её избранник «вкусом не блещет». Скорее всего, уже ближе к свадьбе наш убийца начал догадываться, чьих это рук дело, но Найтингейл пригрозил ему тюрьмой, ведь тот был уволен из его фирмы, а приплести незначительные важные детали вроде подделки данных не составляло никакого труда. В тот год Найтингейл уволил четверых. Я проверил список, двое из них оказались Алчными.

Когда Джон услышал рядом шум, было слишком поздно.

— Вы всё правильно говорите, мистер Холмс, — голос был Джону незнаком. — Я в вас нисколько не сомневался. Джеймс и правда уволил меня тогда, и мы с Джуннипер расстались. Казалось бы, по обоюдному решению, но вы сами сказали — Джеймс был тем ещё подонком.

Холмс, казалось, и не удивился присутствию постороннего и, несмотря на протест Джона, выбрался наружу. Джон встал рядом.

— Вы лелеяли план мести десять лет. Почему сейчас?

— Старик Питтерсон собрался продать свою пасеку. Долгих десять лет я вдали от всех «кормил» пчёл самшитом, это был трудоёмкий процесс, потому что целые плантации кустарника вызвали бы много вопросов, но кто будет спрашивать о маленьком кустике в самом конце забора? А после продажи пасеки я бы не смог проникать туда незамеченным. А идиот Тревис и рад был мне помочь, потому что зануда Питтерсон мальчишку игнорировал. Хотя он даже и не подозревал о том, что возит самшитовый джем.

Холмс кивнул.

— А «Чёрный Георгин»?

— Это уже моя идея, — послышался другой голос. — Всегда было интересно на тебя посмотреть... Шерлок Холмс. Поэтому я предложил Митчеллу такую схему.

— Так это ваших рук дело?

— Конечно, — самодовольная улыбка расцвела на губах говорившего. — Правда вам не стоило ничего говорить мисс Скитер, так, кажется, зовут ту очкастую блондинку? Думаю, письма с угрозами её немного остудят.

— А Кэссиди Крэссуотер? Она не же была Ведьмой, — подал голос Джон.

— Малышка Кэссиди знала слишком много, и мне пришлось её убить. Заклинание Митча прошло на ура: мало того, что она сама себе изуродовала лицо, она сама и съела джем.

— А остальные жертвы?

— Всё по схеме, — буднично отозвался второй.

— Вы так ещё и не поняли? — рассмеялся Митчелл, подходя ближе.

Холмс нахмурился.

— Дело не в том, кого мы убивали, а в том, на кого падёт подозрение, если найдут улики, а их найдут, ведь свою последнюю жертву «Медовый убийца», как любезно назвала меня мисс Скитер, отравил зельем, в составе которого был самшит сорта Зимнецвет, — Митчелл обращался только к Холмсу, и Джона осенила догадка: все убийства сводились лишь к одному человеку, к Шерлоку. Тот был и силён, и умён достаточно, чтобы провернуть это, а ещё он в совершенстве владел искусством зелий. Если улики укажут на него, ему никто не поверит, а уж Джону и тем более, ведь он наверняка находился под влиянием Холмса.

— Признаюсь, я хотел сначала тебя убить — в качестве десерта, так сказать, ведь моим главным блюдом всегда был Джеймс. Но затем понял, что могу сделать иначе, ведь на роль убийцы никто не подойдет лучше члена королевской семьи. Прям как с Джеком Потрошителем, не правда ли? Только в этот раз убийцу бы нашли, а мы с Алеком бы исчезли. Ведь так хорошо быть сквибом, которого никто не замечает. Тот инцидент с официантом был хорошо сыгран, не так ли? И оборотка была хороша, ох, как хороша. Я выкрал её у бедняги Слагхорна, когда тот подвыпил в баре.

Джон сцепил зубы. Упоминание о дяде ему не понравилось, и он дернулся в сторону Митчелла, но тот, хохотнув, отскочил.

— Полегче, нам ещё вам Джеймса показывать. Вы же хотите посмотреть?

Джона передёрнуло, но он промолчал.

— И всё же, почему «Чёрный георгин»? — спросил Холмс.

— Потому что Элизабет Шорт была подругой моей матери, — отозвался Алек, — и я видел труп своими собственными глазами, по неосторожности оказавшись в тот день недалеко от отеля «Билтмор».

— Так вы американец.

— В точку, — довольно ответил за него Митчелл. — Когда мы познакомились, я был в Лос-Анджелесе и предложил ему сменить имя, уж очень оно у него было броским, сразу подозрения падали на Румпельштильцхена, какой ещё Кит Шпурьнмельлецх в самом деле? Поэтому мы с Китом стали однофамильцами, почти братьями. Удобно, правда?

— Но разве не будет странным, что Найтингейл будет не Колдуном?

— О нет, совсем нет. Ведь Министерство не нашло ещё несколько тел, а они, уж поверь мне, точно не были ни Ведьмами, ни Колдунами.

Митчелл повернулся к Алеку.

— Ну что, готов к последнему акту? — его улыбка походила на улыбку сумасшедшего. Он схватил Холмса за руку и заломил её за спину, но стоило Джону пошевелиться, как тот качнул головой.

Холмс усмехнулся.

— Если вы так захватывали цель, то вы не настолько умны... — Джон молил всех известных ему богов, чтобы Шерлок заткнулся, но мольбы были не услышаны, потому что в следующее мгновение тот получил удар прямо по рёбрам, отлетев к стене. Раздался неприятный треск, и Джон рванул к нему, наплевав на все предупреждения.

Он не успел добежать: послышался выстрел. Митчелл всунул в непослушные пальцы Шерлока пистолет и выстрелил: себе в область печени, отшатнувшись назад, а после — с неизменной улыбкой — прямо Алеку в голову. Последний рывок он сделал, выстрелив Холмсу в бок, и Холмс зашипел от боли, оседая на пол.

Бросив взгляд на Митчелла, Джон понял, что больше получаса тот не протянет: выстрел был с близкого расстояния, а пистолет, из которого тот стрелял, был крупнокалиберным, откуда только взял? С Алеком было всё понятно, Джон сам видел, как мозги в почти буквальном смысле растекаются по стенам, его отбросило к противоположной стене прямо после выстрела.

Несмотря на своё ранение, Митчелл ухмылялся из-под опущенных век. Джон знал, что тот больше ничего не предпримет и предпочтёт умереть, истекая кровью, с триумфом думая о том, что победил.

Джон чертыхнулся, оглядывая помещение в поиске хоть какой-то ткани, но не найдя таковой, принялся срывать с себя свитер.

— Зажми, — твердым голосом потребовал Джон, оторвав от свитера нижнюю часть. Шерлок кивнул и сделал как велели. — Ты чёртов счастливый сукин сын, — процедил он, когда, осмотрев рану, понял, что пуля осталась внутри. — Я сейчас вернусь. Не смей отключаться.

Оглянувшись на Митчелла, Джон понял, что тот без сознания, что было не очень хорошо. Опустив взгляд на остатки свитера в руках, Джон затянул ему рану рукавами, уже осознавая, что это не особо поможет.

Когда они шли, он видел ряд бутылок. Будет отлично, если среди них окажется водка, а если нет, то и виски подойдёт. На счастье, пуля, оставшаяся в Холмсе, послужит временной затычкой.

Он очень надеялся, что в доме Найтингейла есть телефон и почти не удивился, когда на журнальном столике обнаружил желтый «Ambassador». Когда гудки на том конце затянулись, Джон едва не бросил трубку.

— Инспектор Диммок слушает, — ответил незнакомый голос.

— Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, передайте инспектору Лестрейду, что у нас огнестрел и нужна «скорая». Две. Со мной Шерлок Холмс и ваш убийца-подражатель. Быстрее, пожалуйста. Иначе он умрёт.

— Понял, — на том конце раздался шум, а потом раздался голос Лестрейда.

— Где вы?..

 

* * *

Гонку «скорой» до больницы Джон помнил смутно, Шерлок отключился ещё до того, как его привезли. Митчелл, на их счастье, оказался живучим подонком, его откачали ещё в «скорой», где он оставался стабилен до самой больницы.

После осмотра врачей, от которых Джон отмахивался, потому что в том не было нужды; Лестрейд опросил его, и он не стал ничего скрывать. Зачем, если тот знал о существовании и магмира, и мира существ?

Выслушав его, тот выматерился, обозвав обоих идиотами и потребовав, чтобы в ближайший месяц они на глаза ему не попадались. Но от предложенной пинты эля не отказался.

На выходе из бара его ждала знакомая чёрная машина.

— Майкрофт.

— Джон. Прогуляемся?

Джон закатил глаза, уже зная, что его ожидает.

— А я рассчитывал на романтический ужин, — съехидничал Джон.

— Это можете оставить на Шерлока, — на губах Майкрофта промелькнула улыбка.

«Я бы не был так уверен», — про себя подумал Джон, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Моё предложение всё ещё в силе, Джон.

— О слежке? — он поморщился. — Я всё ещё отказываюсь.

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Тогда я подвезу вас?

— До больницы.

— До больницы. Мой братец наверняка уже очнулся после операции и изводит весь медперсонал.

— Хорошего же вы мнения о своём брате.

— Вы не знаете его так, как его знаю я.

То была сущая правда, ни дать ни взять.

Оставшийся путь они провели в молчании.

— Если передумаете, звоните.

«Идите к чёрту», — чуть не вырвалось у Джона, но он промолчал.

 

* * *

Оказавшись у палаты Шерлока, Джон помедлил. В голове было столько мыслей, и одна из них — главная: когда же Холмс вдруг стал просто Шерлоком. Не высокомерным засранцем Холмсом, не коллегой, с которым они вели занятия, не Холмсом, которого Джон по своей неосторожности впустил в свою жизнь, а просто Шерлоком. Шерлоком, который стал для Джона намного большим, чем он хотел бы это признать.

Едва слышно приоткрыв дверь, Джон заглянул в комнату. Шерлок спал.

Замерев на пороге, он не знал как поступить: как врач, он хотел, чтобы тот отдохнул, а как человек, которому тот был небезразличен, его хотелось обнять. И Джон изо всех сил боролся с этим человеком.

«Сейчас не время», — оборвал сам себя он, но всё же, не сдержавшись, бесшумно проскользнул к кровати и поцеловал Шерлока в висок, а затем, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, решил узнать, работает ли сегодня Сара.

За болтовней с ней он и не заметил, что прошла пара часов, но понятливая Сара отпустила его без вопросов, это была одной из тех черт, которая нравилась ему в ней. И нравилась до сих пор.

Когда он снова вошёл в палату, Холмс не спал:

— Джон.

— Привет, Шерлок, — Джон улыбнулся, увидев замешательство на его лице. — Как себя чувствуешь? — он встал у ног, подойти ближе он не решался.

— Бывало и хуже.

Желание поцеловать этого засранца становилось всё сильнее, и он сжал поручень. Их посиделки в нише не прошли для Джона впустую, он понял две вещи: его тянет к Шерлоку и с каждым днём — всё сильнее. Оставалось только молиться, что его не подведёт самообладание.

— Твоя трость, — вдруг удивленно заметил Шерлок.

— А что с ней? — он нахмурился, собираясь взяться за рукоять отставленной трости, но её нигде не было.

— Её нет, — Шерлок улыбался. — Я так и знал.

— Что? — Джон нахмурился.

— Что адреналин вылечит психоматическую хромоту.

— Показушник, — беззлобно пробурчал он, подходя ближе.

— Дамблдор отменил наши занятия, — посерьёзнел Шерлок.

— Что? Почему? Я мог и сам их вести.

— Я так ему и сказал, но у него другое мнение. И я думаю, ты с ним согласишься, когда я тебе кое-что покажу.

Когда он наклонился к тумбочке, Джон хотел помочь ему, но тот отмахнулся. Он вдруг осознал, что в Шерлоке вновь проявляются черты Колдуна, и отступил. Понимая, что его помощи точно не рады.

Выудив что-то из тумбочки, тот со стоном вновь опустился на кровать и зашипел, но Джон не вмешивался.

Шерлок расцепил руки, и Джон узнал знакомую шкатулку.

— Какого чёрта?

Тот вздохнул.

— Почти с самого начала я знал, что наш убийца не в самом Хогвартсе, и однажды я заметил у тебя эту шкатулку. Она была бы ничем не примечательной, если бы не дерево, из которого она сделана. Это самшит, Джон. Одна из самых дорогих и прочных древесин в мире. Я не мог позволить, чтобы такой материал попал убийце в руки. Ведь ты ходил с ней не только по школе, но и повсюду, — Шерлок поморщился, стоило ему наклониться чуть вперед. — Я не знаю, что внутри. Для меня была важна сама шкатулка, поэтому что бы там ни было, я об этом не знаю.

— Ты бы мог сказать мне, — устало сказал Джон, вдруг вспоминая, как сам предполагал, что шкатулка у Шерлока.

— Не был уверен, что это безопасно.

— Внутри самшит. Открой, раз уж она у тебя.

— Джон.

— Открой, — с нажимом повторил он, не поднимая глаз.

Джон услышал, как открылась крышка.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Шерлок.

Помимо веточки самшита, там были ещё записи, о которых Джон старался не думать. В них не было ничего постыдного, но они все до одной были посвящены Шерлоку.

— Это мои записи, — Джон пожал плечами. — Они о тебе. Прочти их, — и поспешно вышел.

О своих чувствах, какими бы они ни были, он говорить был не готов. Особенно Шерлоку. А ведь ещё предстоял нелёгкий разговор с Дамблдором. Интересно, много ему времени потребуется, чтобы найти нового учителя?

 

* * *

С его последнего урока прошло почти две недели, и неделя с тех пор, как Джон снова оказался в Лондоне в своей старой квартире.

Беседа с Дамблдором была запоминающейся хотя бы потому, что говорили они не только о последних трёх месяцах, но и о тех шести годах, что повлекли за собой своеобразную ссылку. Они говорили о кодексе Швабии, который Джон неоднократно нарушал. Он мог бы сказать, что не по своей воле и вине, но война есть война, и там равных нет. Совет признал его невиновным без трибунала, несмотря на нарушение кодекса и убийства множества существ. Они упомянули и события, случившиеся накануне, и Дамблдор рассказал о своём участии во всём этом.

Джон не был удивлен и завершил разговор его же словами: «одно всегда способствует другому, не так ли, директор?». Они обменялись понимающими улыбками. Теперь, может, и не полностью, но Джон знал, что это значит. Человек не может измениться без последствий. А он изменился. Он не знал, в лучшую или худшую сторону, но он точно знал одно: по-прежнему уже никогда не будет.

В конце первой недели после ухода из Хогвартса Джон устроился на работу, надеясь, что вернувшаяся хромота не станет проблемой. Сара лишь посмеялась над его «месяцем», хотя ему казалось, что прошло уже намного больше, чем две недели.

Он испытал облегчение, когда в больнице Шерлока не обнаружилось, а у Сары он спрашивать не решился.

Газеты всё ещё не умолкали, заголовки о «Медовом убийце» пестрели то тут, то там, и у Джона уже началась мигрень, потому что каждый хотел обсудить это дело Шерлока Холмса.

На третьей неделе Джон встретил Майка, он уже подумывал о том, чтобы съехать из теперь казавшейся ему чужой квартиры. За несколько лет, что они не виделись, тот не сильно изменился. Разве что теперь преподавал в Бартсе.

Джон поделился с ним своими планами о переезде.

— А почему ты не найдешь соседа? — удивился Майк.

Джон усмехнулся.

Помимо вернувшейся хромоты вернулись и кошмары, но не те, что снились ему после возвращения из Афганистана. Теперь ему снился Шерлок. Весь в крови и ссадинах, и он умирал на руках Джона — раз за разом.

— Да кто меня стерпит? У меня кошмары, я контуженный, так мало того, ещё и Гримм. О том, что я волшебник, вообще заикаться не стоит. Если уж мне кого-то искать, то просто человека, не существо, не мага, а просто человека. Без магии я прожить смогу, а себя изменить — нет.

— Глупости.

Джон вскинул голову.

— Ты не первый, кто говорит мне, что ему ни с кем не ужиться. Хотя, зная вас обоих... может, вы и правы.

— Ну, спасибо, — Джон впервые за долгое время рассмеялся.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Ну что, пойдешь знакомиться с новым соседом?

Джон махнул на Майка рукой, ведь не отстанет же.

— А куда мы идём?

— О твоём будущем соседе я могу сказать две вещи: если его нет дома, он либо в морге, либо в консерватории, либо на месте преступления. В последний раз он раскрыл дело о пропавшем женихе. Может, слышал? Но сегодня нас ждёт консерватория.

— Интересный... человек. А второе?

— Он гениальный засранец.

Джон хмыкнул, он и сам знает такого... знал.

Стоило им зайти в консерваторию, как Джон остановился.

— Скрипка?

— Скрипка, — довольно подтвердил Майк. — Только я не уверен, что знаю, что именно он играет.

«Зато я знаю», — про себя ответил Джон.

Ноги сами понесли его в сторону зала и отказались идти дальше, стоило ступить на порог.

Этот силуэт Джон узнал бы где угодно и когда угодно, как и песню, которую тот играл. Он не двигался до тех пор, пока музыка не стихла и игравший не обернулся.

— Шерлок, — слова не шли, хотя в его голове их было много. Словно щит, который всё это время сдерживал накопившиеся чувства, лопнул. Его затопило что-то, похожее на нежность. Хотелось... хотелось много чего. И впервые он не хотел ничего скрывать.

Он наконец сделал шаг вперед.

— Джон.

И ему этого было достаточно.

* * *

 

[1] Персонаж игры Hogwarts Mystery, учится на Слизерине. 

[2] ПТСР — посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций, как, например, участие в военных действиях.

[3] Баллада о том, как сэр Николас стал Почти Безголовым, была в черновиках Тайной комнаты, но по решению редактора её исключили. Баллада была опубликована на веб-сайте Роулинг 23 июня 2011 года, а затем продана на аукционе.

[4] Из записи в дневнике Гриммов, датируемой 13 января 1888 года.

[5] Автор взял на себя смелость так перевести название сорта самшита, и да, автор в курсе, что перевод несколько не точен. Имеется в виду сорт «Evergreen».

[6] Персонаж игры Hogwarts Mystery.

[7] Голландский штурвал — способ мастурбации двух мужчин, когда один берет за руку другого во время самого процесса, «направляет» его и помогает другу кончить.

[8] Отсылка к традиционной песни Шотландии «Лох-Ломонд»; автор не посмел перевести её.

[9] Магориан впервые появляется в «Ордене Феникса», в эпизоде с Амбридж, когда та называет кентавров «полукровками»; глаза 33.

[10] «…буфет уже использовали однажды как укрытие для какого-то давно скончавшегося существа — у скелета его было пять ног»; «Принц-полукровка»; глава 24. Цитата из книги «Фантастические твари и где они обитают»: «Квинтолап — крайне опасный хищник, питающий особое пристрастие к человеческой плоти. Квинтолап обитает только на острове Дрир, расположенном у северной оконечности Шотландии.» 

[11] Персонаж игры Hogwarts Mystery.

[12] Имеется в виду дело 1947 года «Чёрный Георгин», оставшееся нераскрытым и произошедшее в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса. Подробности взяты именно из этого дела.

[13] Блюдо шотландской кухни, родом с острова Оркни.

[14] Национальное шотландское блюдо из бараньих потрохов (сердца, печени и лёгких), порубленных с луком, толокном, салом, приправами и солью и сваренных в бараньем желудке.

[15] В уэльской традиции имя Джинерва выглядит как Gwenhwyfar, что может переводиться как «Белая фея» или «Белый дух».

[16] Речь идёт о Питере Сатклиффе британском серийном убийце, на счету которого 13 жертв и множество других нападений.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 — «Rubicon. Ante et post: ⅓ unum semestrem»


End file.
